The Ways of Love
by To-to Bear xD
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has realized leaving Naruto behind was a mistake. He has returned but only to find a ring on the Blonde's finger. An unlikely love has bloomed while he was away. ItaNaru xD
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yet another ItaNaru fic I'm writing, and in hope's u guy's will come to like it and be interested in reading more

Warnings: Mpreg, violence, Sasuke and Sakura bashing, maybe some character death and some Yuri

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has returned to the leaf village after 2 years. He realized he was stupid for leaving Naruto behind. But when he see's a small boy that looks like Itachi, he never thought his brother would marry Naruto.

:0000:

Here I am. Staring at a pair of crimson eyes that were once filled with kindness and love. Now all that was left was rage and lust for power. I know deep inside that this boy, once my friend, rival, and lover is now swallowed by darkness. In hopes that I am able to bring him back home with me. For the first time in months I'm scared to loose him. There was a time where I tried to hide my love for him. A few months back, where we were in a mission. We had to protect a bridge builder until we were in the village hidden in the mist. On night Sasuke and I were trying to master the tree climbing exercise.

It was funny because I fell onto the ground a dozen times. Out of the blue Sasuke tells me that he's been feeling uneasy lately. I ask him what was on his mind and from there it's just history. He told me everyday that he loved me and I said the same. We shared kisses and laughs together. I remember that only yesterday he was happy with me. I though, hoped, dreamed that this relationship would last forever. But I guess all good things must come to an end. I didn't want that. That's why I came here. I chased Sasuke and tried to convince him to come home with me.

Now I'm here.

He's standing across from me. The air is thick. The sky has changed from blue to grey. This play is hollow. "Why won't you stay with me? Please come back." I said. He laughs. "There is no reason for me to go back to that pathetic village. There is nothing there for me." He says as he stares at his hand. "What do you mean? I'm here for you. I was always there for you." I start shouting now. How can that bastard say something like that. Everyday in my life I was always with him. Trying to make him happy. But I guess that wasn't enough for him.

"I need to get stronger. I realized that I did nothing to get stronger over these last few months. I did nothing but spend time with you. I was so stupid." He says as he looks at me. "I wasted my time loving you, and for what? You can't even bear children." I widen my eyes. "I was wasting my time, although I have to say you were good in bed. Much better than I imagined." He says. "You were nice to fuck but I have to get to buiss—"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!" I shout at the top of my lungs. "How can you say that?" I say as I feel tears coming down my cheeks. "I can say that because it's the truth. Too much for you?" He says to me as he smirks. "How can I, Uchiha Sasuke be in love with a demon?" He turns his back on me. I feel my stomach witness pain. It's the kind that makes you feel completely dirty and used. "Then why? WHY DID YOU SAY YOU LOVED ME!!!?" I shout as loud as possible. No one can say I love you with pleading eyes and a loving tone. "It was just really foolish of me to say those words. I was still a kid and I didn't know any better." I wanted to deny his words but I couldn't. I knew I would never accept a fact that's not true. "I will never forgive you Uchiha Sasuke. I will never forget what you did and you will regret what you did to me." I clench my fist and could feel my nails dig into my skin. Hard enough to draw some blood. I didn't care. I was so enraged. I was being tossed like an old shoe. At this moment I wanted to beat the living hell out of Sasuke.

"I didn't ask for your forgiveness idiot." He says as he laughs. "Let's go. I will bring you back to the village by force if I have to." For the first time in my whole entire life, I was afraid. I was afraid to loose the one person I truly loved and admired. "You know you will die here right?" Sasuke tells me as he prepares himself. I do the same. "I will die trying." I tighten my headband. I know he's right. I may not make it out alive but I keep faith and hope. I just can't let him slip through my Fingers.

I just can't.

Time has seemed to slow down for me. Yet again I stare at my greatest rival and possible enemy. He's betrayed me. His skin had turned dark, due to the curse mark. His eyes are filled with hate. I can imagine my eyes the same. I gather chakara in my hand summoning the Rasengan. He summons the Chidori. "Any last words before I kill you?" He tells me while smirking. I laugh, "Get ready to be in the hospital."

The next thing I knew we were charging at each other. I had no idea I did so.

I feel cold.

My blood is no longer warm.

My eyes tear up.

…

…

CHIDORI!!!!!!!!!!

RASENGAN!!!!!!

We clash…

I manage to land a scratch on his headband, while he lands a scar in my chest. I feel the pain throbbing right away.

Why?

Why did he have to betray me like this? I gave him everything he could possibly want. Happiness, love, affection. A home that he can return to everyday. What did I possibly do to deserve this?

My body won't move. I can feel Sasuke's face against mine. I feel his warm breath against my skin. He whispers. "I'm sorry." It was faint but I heard it. He was decent enough to apologize what he did. But I can't accept it. I never will, I promised.

That was the last thing I heard before my mind went blank.

I was blinded by love.

I was betrayed in a way I never though I would.

Uchiha Sasuke….

I will NEVER forgive you.

:0000:

To-to: how was that for a prologue?

Nikko: eh…okay I guess

To-to: well we just have to ask the readers ne?

Nikko, To-to: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OMG!!!! Today when I checked my e-mail I was like WTF??!!!!!!! My inbox was full!!! I had like 48 messages for this story xD that's the most messages I ever had in my life :P most of them were reviews and fav's and author fav's

I swear I never though people would actually like my story so far xD

Well as a reward for my reader's here is another chapter enjoy xD

:0000:

The moon shone it's fullest that night. The stars had twinkled brightly revealing their beauty to the world. The leaf village was sound asleep, but one certain blonde wasn't. Uzumaki Naruto had been standing on top of the Hokage Monument, wrapped up in bandages. He broke a few ribs, some bleeding from the scar in his chest, his right arm was broken, and his legs felt pain. These damages were done by none other than Uchiha Sasuke. His ex-boyfriend. A week had already past and there was no sign of the Uchiha, not that Naruto cared.

It took him 4 hours to convince Tsunade that he was well enough to at least go outside for a couple of minutes. She insisted that he should stay until his scar had healed completely. Now Naruto was here In his favorite spot. He couldn't help but wonder what Sasuke was doing. Once again he felt anger bubble up inside him. "FUCKING BASTARD. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BETRAY ME!!!!" He shouted. He no longer cared if the villagers heard him. "WHY??"

His tears had threaten to spill once more. 2 days ago he cried non stop, until Hinata and Ino had tried to cheer him up. That same day Sakura was screaming at him, telling him why he let Sasuke get away. He told her he tried his very best, but he guessed his best wasn't just good enough. "FUCK YOU, I HATE YOU!!!!" Naruto shouted one last time until he collapsed to his knees. "Fuck you." He whispered. His tears hit the cold floor. He punched the floor also, hard enough to get some scratches on his fist.

"So. You have come to hate my brother too." A voice had appeared. Naruto turned his head only to find the one person whom he least expected. "Itachi?" he realized his tears were still dripping. Quickly, he whipped away his tears with his sleeve. "What are you doing here?" He asked facing him. "Well I was supposed to inspect you while you were sleeping, but seeing as you weren't in the hospital, I figured you would be here." Itachi said while gazing at the blonde's blue eyes. They shone brightly along with the moon and stars. Naruto was slightly surprised. Itachi knew where he was. He didn't give a second thought. Sasuke would take him hours to find him.

The blonde shrugged it off. "Are you saying that your taking me to Akatsuki?"

Itachi didn't reply. He just simply looked at him with no expression. Naruto then looked back at the village. "You know something. I wouldn't want to protect this village if it ever got attacked." This caught the older boy's attention. "My father protected this village with his life because he knew it was the right thing to do." Naruto looked at his hand. He sight. Just then he felt a warm hand on his cold ones and extra weight on him. Itachi wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and held him close. He whispered in his ear, "Would you do the same thing for this village. Can you honestly say you'll protect this village." Itachi's warm breath tickled the blonde's neck. He blushed a bit, "Honestly…I wouldn't…but my friends live here and I would die for them, not matter what." He said. Itachi smiled. Just then the older boy heard a small hiccup. Naruto had burst into tears once more. The smaller boy then cried into Itachi's chest and clinged to his cloak. Itachi couldn't help but feel sorry for the blonde. His stupid little brother had betrayed Naruto's heart. He stroked the blonde's hair to reassure the smaller boy.

Naruto cried his eyes out.

After a few minutes went by Naruto fell asleep in Itachi's arms. The older boy smiled. The sight of Naruto sleeping was quite amusing and cute. He gathered the blonde in his arms and carried him bridal style, and decided to take him to the hospital.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop Itachi was trapped in his own thoughts. _'Foolish brother. Look what have you done to make this boy suffer. He'd sacrifice his own life for you. And for what? Nothing.'_ Itachi hated his brother for hurting Naruto. He deserved so much better. This blonde deserved happiness and someone to love him.

The last thought made Itachi smile sadly. He would give anything to have Naruto by his side. The truth was, Itachi fell for the blonde a few days after their first encounter. Since then he came to the village in secret to check in on Naruto. He found out he was with Sasuke now. His heart sank when he witness them kiss. He knew that would happen, he hoped Naruto would be happy. Now his blonde was hurt and Itachi wanted to do everything possible to make Naruto happy once again.

After a few minutes of jumping from roof to roof, he made it to the hospital. He went inside a room that Naruto had been currently using. He slowly laid the blonde in bed and tucked him in. He stared at his sleeping face. "I hope someday we can be together." He said, as he was about to leave he heard a low moan. Itachi turned to so what was wrong and widened his eyes. Naruto's chest starting bleeding. The blood stained his bandages and his breathing became rapid. Itachi quickly ran to the blonde's side. He made a few hand signs and placed his hands on Naruto's chest. He poured some chakara into Naruto's scar. "Come on Naruto, you can fight this." Itachi tried to heal Naruto, this jutsu take up a lot of chakara and it would be easier if there was another per—

SLAM!!!

A tall blonde haired woman stared at the scene and shouted, "ITACHI!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??!!!" She cracked her knuckles, getting ready to beat the hell out of Itachi. The raven haired man snorted and went back into concentrating his chakara. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Itachi said as sweat began to trickle down his forehead. "What the hell happened?" Tsunade was the 5th Hokage and she was like a mother/sister to Naruto. The day she met him her life had changed and was saved. She promised herself she would protect the blonde haired boy until the day she died. "I brought him here and I was about to leave when all of a sudden his bandages were stained with blood." Itachi tried hard to make the bleeding stop. He managed to slow it down but not stop it. "Are you gonna stand there and gap all day or are you gonna help me save his life?" Itachi wanted the woman's help. "Do you know the Ocean Healing Jutsu?" He asked, Tsunade nodded and made hand signs. She wasted no time and placed her hands on top of Itachi's. Naruto's skin color was beginning to fade away, but went back to its original tan color thanks to Itachi and Tsunade. Both Tsunade and Itachi concentrated their chakara into the blonde's wound. Naruto's breathing went back to normal.

After a good 10 minutes both Ninja's were catching their breaths. "So you're not here to hurt him right?" The blonde haired woman asked as she placed a breathing mask on Naruto, to help him breathe a little better. "Don't get the wrong idea." Was all Itachi said as he headed towards the window. Before he can leave Tsunade spoke, "why did you save Naruto?" she said as she looked at him with a serious expression. Itachi looked over his shoulder. "Just except the fact that I saved him." He said as he went out into the night. The tall blonde woman smiled. "I think I have a good idea why you did." She said as she yet again healed Naruto. "I hope some day you can tell him how you feel Itachi."

:0000:

:Dawn:

A purple haired teen was leaning against the wall of the temporary Akatsuki hide out. She was tapping her foot as she impatiently waited for the one person she was angry at. _'How can he leave me there? He promised he'd go and pick me up. When I get my hands on—'_

"Ohayo Kyo-chan". Kyo looked up and saw Itachi smiling down at her. She wanted to punch him here and now but she just didn't have it in her to do so. She sight and inhaled deeply. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU???!!!" she yelled as she pounded on Itachi's chest like a little girl. "I had to call Sasori-sensei to pick me up. As if that wasn't embarrassing." Kyo Kuzuki was a 12 year old girl who belonged to the Kuzuki clan. Her black charcoal hair with purple highlights stood out brightly. Her eyes were the color of a raven's feathers. Sometimes she was a very confusing little girl. Her emotions were something you had to avoid. She would go crazy if you ever ask her why she killed her family. She was basically confused and was desperate for help.

Luckily Itachi had come across her when she was 6. She was abandoned in the streets and was on the verge of death. Itachi took her to the Akatsuki and from there she became smart, strong, loved.

"Gomen, but there was something that needed my attention Kyo." Itachi said as he patted the smaller girl's head. She pouted. "Well if it was that important to you, then I guess I forgive you." She said as she took Itachi's hand in hers and dragged him inside the cave. "Come on let's go inside. I want you to tell me where you were." Kyo said as she smiled and giggled.

'_This is gonna take while to explain this to her.' _Itachi mentally said as he remembered how sometimes Kyo would have that confused expression on her face when he would try to explain things to her. "Fine but make sure you listen well cause I'm not going to say it again. Got it?" "Hai"

The pair went inside and Kyo listened to what Itachi had to say.

:0000:

:Back in Konoha:

A pair of blue eye's opened lazily. Naruto groaned. _'Why do I feel so shity today?'_ He tried to sit up but hissed. His head was spinning, and laid his head back down. _'Damn! that freeakin hurt.'_ He grabbed his head and massaged it, trying to feel some relievement. Just then Tsunade had walked in, "Hey!!! So you're awake, how do you feel?" she asked as Naruto smiled lazily. "Just a bit dizzy and hungry." He sight and closed his eyes. He remembered the last time he was talking to Itachi. Before that he couldn't remember anything, he fell asleep. _'I couldn't tell him thank you for listening. Next time I see him, I have to say thank you.' _He smiled and blushed a little. He giggled a little. He always did find the older Uchiha sexy and cute. He was everything that Sasuke wasn't.

"What's so funny?" Tsunade said as she smiled as the smaller boy blushed even more. "Nothing. Tsunade baa-chan, can I have a hug?" the blonde haired boy asked. Tsunade just smiled and gave what the boy had requested. Naruto felt a little better and he defiantly wanted to forget all about Sasuke. He wanted to forget every single memory he made with him. Every kiss, every hug, and every passionate moment they shared. The memories were turned into dust and was scattered in the wind.

He felt a lot better and felt free once again.

"Naruto, why didn't you tell me before?" Tsunade said. Naruto's eyes widen, '_Oh crap, she found out.' _Naruto looked Tsunade in her eyes. She held one hand on his cheek. "Naruto, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant." She asked as the look of worry appeared in the blonde's face. He bowed his head in shame. "I-I, myself found out a few days before Sasuke left. I was going to tell him, but.." Naruto said. Tsunade hugged the blonde tighter.

"I'm sorry Naruto."

"I was going to tell him he was going to be a father. But now, my son is gone." Naruto shed tears once more. He couldn't bottle up his emotions, he did that too many times and didn't care if his eyes burned. Tsunade hate to see his blonde angel cry. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you Naruto." The blonde shook his head, "Don't be, it's my fault for not telling him I can bare children."

"Any who..." Naruto whipped his eyes with his sleeve, "that doesn't matter anymore, I want to start fresh baa-chan." He smiled. She sight. She didn't want to go make the situation any worse. "Alright but for now I'll let you rest some more okay." She smiled and gave him a kiss in the forehead, which made Naruto smile. "I'll be back within a few hours to check up on you." She opened the door slowly, "Oh and don't try to sneak out, be cause I'll know." She said as she left the room. All Naruto did was sight and grin, "Don't worry baa-chan, I won't be going anywhere."

:0000:

:Late at night:

Itachi, Kyo and Konan were jumping from tree to tree. "Ita-chan how come you want to go to the leaf village?" Itachi tried to ignore the 'chan' part, though he really liked it when Kyo called him that. "There's something I want to go visit." Itachi was really eager to go back and see Naruto. His heart ached whenever he wasn't near the blonde.

"You mean you want to go see that boy you like right?...What's his name…" the purple haired teen scratched her head, "Naruto, right?" She smiled she spotted a blush on the older boys face. "Itachi loves Naruto!!!" She teased. Konan felt like laughing, she found it very cute and amusing. "Our little Itachi is growing up." The blue haired girl said, Kyo giggled, "Ita-chan is in love with Naruto!!!" Itachi's face turned crimson. _'Can this possibly be anymore embarrassing.' _He mentally thought, but he did admit he fell for the blonde. Everything about him was breathtaking, his body, his eyes, his personality. His didn't know Naruto a lot, but he was determined to get to know him better. He wanted to be the shoulder that Naruto needed whenever he cried, he wanted to be the loving and caring boyfriend.

"Hey Konan, when we get back, do you mind if we…you know." Kyo said as she blushed. Konan also did the same.

Both girls weren't exactly together, at least not yet, they shared a few kisses together and cuddled together. "Depends on the mood were in." She said as she gave Kyo a smirk. The smaller teen grinned. _'Konan, you're so cool and pretty.'_ She mentally thought.

"Come on guys were almost to the village, let's pick up the paste." Itachi said, the girls nodded and went faster.

:0000:

A few minutes later the group reached the village.

"Okay then where are you headed?" Kyo asked. She was currently clinging onto Konan's arm. "We have to go to the hospital, I'm sure he's there." They nodded and head towards the hospital. Once Itachi found what window to sneak into, he slipped inside and stared at the sleeping form. He couldn't help but adore the sight. Naruto was sleeping face up, he was drooling a bit but that was what made the scene adorable. Itachi place his hand on the blonde's cheek. His skin was soft and warm. His whisker marks stood out in the moonlight. "I wonder…if I'll ever be together with you." Itachi sight. He knew there was a chance where he wouldn't be with the love of his life. He never had these feeling for anyone before. He loved the Akatsuki family, but that was a different kind of love. His love for the blonde conquered his heart and soul.

Itachi slowly lowered his head and captured Naruto's lips in a kiss.

:outside the window:

"Awwww, kawaii!!! He kissed Naruto!!!" Kyo squealed and hopped around happily. Konan just smiled. _'I never thought you would actually love someone Itachi. But I guess even criminals like us need love.' _Konan glanced at the hopping girl. She did like Kyo, in a way that she made her feel happy and warm. "Come here Kyo." Konan said as she held out her hand. The smaller teen smiled and took her hand. The blue haired girl pulled her in a tight hug, which Kyo happily leaned into. They both turned their heads to look at the room where the blonde and the Uchiha were in. "Do you think they'll end up together?" Kyo questioned. "I'm sure they will. Besides," Konan took a hold of Kyo's chin, "if we can get together, then I'm sure they will too." Kyo's eyes widen and blushed. "Y-you mean—" "Yes. Kyo I want you to be my partner." The older teen said as she kissed the smaller girl passionately.

Kyo couldn't believe it. She was finally pronounced as a lover. Ever since she turned 7, she didn't know why she felt nervous or shy whenever she was with or anywhere near the older girl. She was confused, and she questioned her sexuality. She always thought she was straight. Fate said something else.

She talked to Itachi and Sasori about her feelings, they simply explained it to her. In a way so she wouldn't get scared and understand. Though Itachi and Sasori thought she was too young to experience this. If she was 12 or 13 it wouldn't be that much of a problem, but 7?

Kyo looked into light green eyes and was dazzled. Konan had the prettiest emerald eyes she ever imagined. "I love you Konan." She said, "I love you too Kyo." Both girls hugged each other.

After a few minutes of hugging and kissing, the girls paid attention on what was going on in the hospital room. Itachi was seated next to the bed, where Naruto laid there sleeping

"Do you think Naru-chan is in pain?"

"I doubt it"

"How can you tell?" Kyo glanced at Konan, wondering how she can tell. "It's simple really. It's because Itachi is with him." The older girl glanced back at the smaller girl. Kyo nodded, "Yeah, your right. Naru-chan will be all better in no time." She grinned, and giggled. Just then they heard an unfamiliar voice. "Why are 2 Akatsuki members here?" The couple turned to see a pink haired girl standing a few feet away. Kyo arched a brow and looked dumbfounded, "Umm….who are you, and how do you know we're form the Akatsuki?" Konan sweat dropped. _'Sometimes I wonder how you ever got to be part of the organization with brain power like that.'_ She mentally thought. "Kyo, the cloak." She said as Kyo realized it, "Oh yeah, hehee, sorry." She grinned.

"Any who, why are you here. Have you come to take Naruto?"

"You didn't answer my question." Kyo said putting a serious face. "I'm Haruno Sakura." She said. "Oh then nice to meet you Sakura." Kyo suddenly said while grinning. Sakura just arched a brow, _'Weird'_ "So have you come to take Naruto to Akatsuki?" She asked as she then walked towards the girls. "Well are you?" Konan and Kyo looked at each other and responded, "No. We just came here because of Itachi-sempai." Konan said as she looked at the pair of green eyes. _'She looks upset or something. Better keep my guard up.'_ "Why do you ask Ms. Sakura?" Konan questioned, there was something suspicious about her that Konan did not like. Sakura looked over her shoulder and noticed that Itachi was in Naruto's room. _'Itachi, I hope you take Naruto with you. I hope and the others kill him.' _The pink haired girl glanced at Konan. "I ask because Naruto is useless. I want the Akatsuki to kill him."

Konan and Kyo's eyes widen. "What the hell? Why do you want that?" Kyo said while waving her arms around like a mad woman. Sakura glared at the younger teen. "Because he failed to bring Sasuke back to me, that's why." She said as she clenched her hand into a fist. "Listen lady, I have no idea what happened but I can assure you that—" Kyo was cut off, "Of course you don't know what happened you little bitch, but that idiot didn't bring Sasuke back."

Konan was angry. "Hey! No one calls Kyo a bitch and get's away with it." Konan was dashing towards Sakura. "Konan wait!!" the younger teen shouted. "Take this!!!" The blue haired girl was about to throw a punch until a hand caught her wrist. She looked at the person and realized who it was. "Konan please, we're not here to stir any trouble." Itachi smiled sadly, Konan nodded but still wanted to beat the hell out of Sakura for calling her Kyo a bitch. "Forgive me Itachi-san." She bowed her head. Itachi just nodded and looked back at Sakura. "Please don't insult my friend. I don't appreciate that." Itachi glared at Sakura. The pink haired girl froze. She feared this man and backed away.

"Hey Ita-chan are you done visiting Naruto already?" Kyo suddenly grabbed both Konan and Itachi's arm and smiled. "If you are then let's go and come back later. First let's go get something to eat, and we're off to train some more!!' She dragged them both and took off, leaving an angry and confused Sakura.

"That was weird. Any who when you guy's and if you guy's come back, I'll make sure the Godaime knows about it." As that was said she left and headed towards her home.

:0000:

A/N: okays so I managed to finish this chap, so far so good right?

Well any who be sure to go to my page for updates, I will do so when I have sometime please leave a comment!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yet another ItaNaru fic I'm writing, and in hope's u guy's will come to like it and be interested in reading more

A/N: wow, this fic is being a some what of a hit xD

I'm glad people are enjoying it and I sure as hell love it when people review, it makes me a happy apple. I got some reviews saying that if Naruto lost Sasuke's baby and the answer to that is in this chap so read on to see what happens when Itachi and Naruto get together

:0000:

The sun was rising over the horizon and as always Naruto was on top of the Hokage monument and took in the sun's beauty. He sight. He swore last night, he heard a voice talking to him. Telling him how he wished he could be with him. But it was impossible, his dream can not become a reality. Naruto blushed and smiled. For the first time in his life he felt like he was necessary, he felt loved. He tugged at the necklace that was left to him. His admirer left him his necklace as a sign that he would return soon. He got excited once again. "Please come back to me. I want to see you." He whispered. He bought the necklace to his lips and kissed it.

"Where are you? I want to see you this time…" Naruto stood up and looked at the swirling colors of the sky. "…Itachi. I want to see you again." He whispered. Naruto had kept a deep and dark secret that he locked away within his heart. He promised himself he would never tell anyone how he truly felt about the Uchiha. Their first meeting was scary to him, Itachi looked really cold blooded. But since then he couldn't stop thinking about the older Uchiha.

The blonde placed his hands on his chest, where his heart was. "I wish I can see you right now." Just then a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Naruto, giving up some warmth. "Your wish is my command Naruto-kun." The kitsune was surprised and turned his head. "I-Itachi….kun." Naruto turned his body around hugged the man, he blushed and snuggled closer to Itachi.

The older boy arched his brows, _'Did he really want to see me this bad?'_ he mentally thought. "How do you feel Naruto-kun?" he asked. Naruto looked up to black charcoal eyes, "I feel much better thanks to you…Itachi." Itachi widen his eyes, "How did—", "You left this with me." Naruto held out a necklace that belonged to the Uchiha. He closed his eyes as he remembered leaving the jewelry to the blonde. Itachi grabbed the necklace with a finger and stared at it. Naruto blushed, _'Those lips of his…they look really…sweet.'_ Just then Itachi leaned his head forward snapping Naruto off his thoughts. "Naruto…I need to tell something important." Itachi said as he fixed his eyes on blue orbs and flushed cheeks. Naruto felt dizzy. He caught a whiff of cool mint. Naruto nodded, trying to not break the contact of Itachi's forehead against his. "I…I never had experienced these feelings before. At least up until now, I feel like, I'm at the brink of death." Itachi said as he stood up straight, breaking contact. He looked at the sun's rays and inhaled. Naruto turned around and did the same. There was silence for a moment. It was an awkward silence. "When I'm not close to you Naruto, my heart starts to ache." Naruto's eyes widen, _'Does this mean, what exactly is he trying to say?'_

"Itachi, I really don't know how you feel right now but I know one thing." Naruto faced the older man and blushed, "I know you need me as much as I need you." Itachi swore he could've died from happiness and shock at that moment. His heart pounded wildly against his chest. Itachi swiftly took the boy in his arms and hugged him with all his might. Naruto just wrapped his arms around Itachi and hugged tight as well. "I want to be with you Itachi. I want you to stay here with me." Naruto whispered. He knew it was a bad thing to say but he couldn't help it. He was alone for too long. He wanted to start a fresh new life that didn't involve betrayal, pain, and regret. "I also want you be with you Naruto." Itachi also knew it was impossible to stay here in Konoha, but he was willing to do anything to be beside his Kitsune.

Naruto looked up at the older man's face. Slowly he stood on his tip toes and leaned into Itachi's lips. The blonde's lips made connection with the other; Itachi placed a hand on Naruto's cheek and kissed him back. The blonde felt his tongue brush against his lips, asking for entrance, who was he to decline. He opened his mouth letting the slippery tongue explore his warm cavern. Itachi explored the smaller boy's mouth, savoring every taste of the blonde. Naruto moaned as Itachi slipped one hand under his black fishnet shirt. Naruto gasped. He broke the kiss and backed away. "G-gomen, I was getting out of control." Itachi bowed his head. _'Smooth move Itachi. You lost control once again.'_ He mentally thought to himself. He felt a pair of hands cup his face and lift his head up. "It's okay. I'm sorry though, I-I'm just not ready to go there yet." Naruto tried to explain. "Don't get me wrong, I want to be with you and do everything with you, but just…I want to take it slow. Please try to understand."

Itachi nodded. "No please forgive _me_ I should've known that you're trying to recover. I should know better. I should know to control myself." Itachi said with eyes closed. Naruto kissed his lips once again. "Don't worry about it. It's okay." Naruto hugged the older man and smiled. Itachi kissed the blonde's head and inhaled his scent, never wanting to forget it. "Itachi?" the blonde wanted to ask a very important question. "Yes."

"Why do you love me?" The blonde asked. Itachi grabbed the smaller boy's shoulders and kneeled himself to meet Naruto's. "Naruto-kun, to be honest…I love you because…you and me are a lot alike." Naruto arched a brow. "How so?" the blonde asked as he looked confused. Itachi smiled, "You and me, we were both lonely at a certain time, we share each other's pain. We long for someone. We find our whole life in its sick twisted game. But you and I always find a way to surpass that." Naruto stared at Itachi, letting silence fill the air. "I know that you hate me, a lot, but I don't care, all I want for you Is to be safe and happy. That's all I want. I want to see you smile once again and be the happy little blonde that everyone loves and care's about." Itachi said as he smiled.

Naruto lowered his head. "If…if you want me to be happy…" Itachi looked at him with black orbs. The blonde lifted his head up, "If you want me to be happy then please stay here with me." Naruto said as he blushed. He couldn't remember the last time he longed for the older Uchiha. That time when he was still with Sasuke, he bought him to the Uchiha estate and bought him to his house. He showed him around, including his room. He left to go get some drinks, thought the blonde couldn't help but wonder if the door next to Sasuke's room was Itachi's room. Curiosity killed the cat. Naruto reached for the knob and turned it clockwise. He slowly opened the door and stuck his head in a little. He looked around and it was as usual as ever. His drawer was on the far left of his room, the bathroom door in the far right, his bed was to the left of the door. Naruto went inside and just looked around, even though the curtains were closed, Naruto could still see. He spotted a picture on the nightstand. Two pictures to be exact. One was where Itachi, and his parent's were there, the lady was holding a baby, and he assumed that was Sasuke when he was newly born. The other was Itachi holding Sasuke, though the baby was pulling Itachi's cheek while crying, Itachi had the annoyed and frustrated look.

Naruto thought it was kind of funny and cute. Then he decided to look at the drawer with the mirror. He looked into it and stared at himself for a couple of minutes. Then there was another picture there. Naruto took the picture frame and bought it to his face, to get a closer look at it. Itachi was there ruffling Sasuke's hair. Yet again Naruto thought it was cute, but every time Naruto looked at Itachi's picture, he had this stinging sensation in his heart. The kind when he first fell in love with Sasuke.

Looking at the picture one more time Naruto noticed some kind of lines popping out of the picture. The blonde arched a brow, he slowly opened the back frame of the picture. He turned the back pf the picture and there were a few words written with the date. He read:

_I will remember this day as a special day between my little brother and me. I know he must envy me because of this whole succession thing. But I don't blame him. I know some day he'll be stronger than me, I do love my little brother and I hope he feels the same. I just want him to know I care for him as any older brother would._

That was all that was written on. Naruto smiled, he had to show this to Sasuke.

Just then Sasuke came in. Angry. "What do you think you're doing in Itachi room?" Naruto was startled by the sudden outburst. "Oh, sorry Sasuke I just looking around, but it was worth it take a look at this. Read it and it'll—" he was interrupted by the fierce hold of his arm. Sasuke grabbed a hold of the blonde's arm, squishing it a little, and dragged him out of the room, while closing the door. "You never go into that room Naruto. You understand me? That room is forbidden. You will never go in there." Naruto looked at him with sad eyes, "But Sasuke, I found this picture, look at it and read it." Letting go of the blonde's arm, Sasuke snapped the picture out of the blonde's hand and tore it to shreds with out even looking at it. Naruto's heart sank. "I never want to see anything that comes out of that room." "But you should've read it. Itachi wrote on it and he said that he cared for you and loved you and—" SMACK. Sasuke back slapped Naruto across the face. Loosing balance Naruto fell to the floor, his hand placed on his right cheek. "My brother NEVER loved me. So stop trying to get me to think my brother was a nice man." With that the raven haired boy left, leaving the hurt, confused blonde.

Just then the blonde felt like crying. Why was he so stubborn and why did he hit him. All he wanted to do was to get Sasuke to reason with his older brother. That's all, but guessed it just wasn't possible to do that.

Just then a pair of lips had disturbed his thoughts. Naruto blushed a deep crimson and leaned into the kiss. Every time he felt those lips penetrate his own, he felt time stop.

Itachi broke the kiss and stared into those blue orbs he loved. "You know I can't do that. After what I've done, one will want me around." , "But I do. Maybe we can get old lady Tsunade to work something out." Itachi shook his head. "And get the villagers to hate you more. I'm sure they wouldn't want the future Hokage to be the one who tried to help Uchiha Itachi, the murderer of the Uchiha clan." Naruto lowered his head and back up. "I don't care anymore. I want to be with you Itachi, now and forever. If it means to run away form Konoha then so be it. All I want to do is be with you." Naruto said with a serious face.

Itachi ruffled Naruto's hair. "Didn't you once said, it was dream to be Hokage? Don't tell me you're going back on your word Naruto?" Naruto's face dropped. He was right though. It was his dream to be Hokage. He wanted to be like the fourth. He wanted to protect the village.

"I…" Naruto didn't know what to say. Itachi slowly placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips. "Naruto, I will come here as often as I can. But right now I'm supposed to be on a mission. I asked Kisame to cover for me. I promise that I will be back." Itachi was about to leave when he felt Naruto grab a hold of his Akatsuki cloak. "Will you promise me?" The older man kneeled before him once more and kissed him on the forehead. "I promise." Within a second, Itachi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Naruto by himself. The blonde inhaled and let it out. He looked up at the sky, "The sky is clear today…" he played around with the necklace for awhile until he decided to go home and prepare for his training.

He grinned to himself as he touched his lips. He could still feel the kiss and the taste of mint. "You better be back Itachi, or else you'll receive a hell of a beating." He joked as he jumped from house to house. "I know you're nothing like Sasuke. I don't mind either. Though I can't help but wonder how it's going to be from here on out."

:0000:

Well another chapter updated

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

:0000:

Naruto lay on the grass as he tried to catch his breath. Once again he tired himself out. He used too much Chakara because of the Shadow Clones and because of the Rasengan. He used up all his energy due to his Taijutsu training. Yup he was tired as hell. "4 hours of training and I'm tired? I have to last longer. If there's a fight, I need to be stronger than I am right now." The blonde said as he slowly closed his eyes.

Without realizing it, the blonde had drifted to sleep.

_:Dream State:_

_Seeing his best friend turn his back on him had crushed his heart and soul._

'_You are weak and holding me back from my goals." The Uchiha says as he has his back turned. The blonde looked around at his surroundings and realized what he was dreaming about. He reached his hand out and started running towards Sasuke._

"_No. Don't go Sasuke, you don't have to do this! Stay here with me!" He ran faster though he was going no where near his goal. The faster he ran, the more Sasuke grew distant. "Please don't go. Don't leave me alone!!" _

_Jus then everything went pitch black. Naruto's heart raced faster. His whole body felt numb, his legs shook with fear. _

_He heard a harsh laugh, it sent shiver's down his spine. Up ahead he saw Sasuke facing him with cold red eyes. Next to him stood a dark figure, "Sasuke-kun has chosen his path. He belongs to me now. And now no one can save him. Not even you…Naruto." He laughed. "Naruto, you're such a loser." _

_The blonde boy tried to fight back tears that threaten to spill. He bit his lip. Anger and betrayal mixed into one. The sight of Orochimaru and Sasuke together broke his heart. _

_He felt something slick its way around his whole body. He heard slithering sounds but wasn't sure what it was until it came to his face. A large snake had been crawling all over Naruto's body. It swiveled around his neck. The snake Sannin and the Uchiha were laughing as one. "Hmn. As useless as ever dobe." Sasuke said as he whispered something to Orochimaru's ear. He smirked. "Well then, it was nice to know have known you at least for a while Naruto-kun. Now it seems you serve no purpose in this life, now die." He said._

_The blonde boy felt the snake tighten around his neck, choking him. Naruto tried to get the damn thing off but to no avail. "Please…Sasu…ke…" he tried to make out but afterwards no words came out. Everything seemed to fade. His body had given up on him, he landed on the cold floor. His tears streamed down his cheeks. "Why did you have to betray me like this." Just then Naruto felt himself being lifted up._

"_Don't cry over someone who doesn't deserve those precious tears." A voice had said. Naruto blushed as he saw the man who was carrying him bridal style. "I-Itachi?" The older boy smiled, "I'm here to save you from the darkness Naruto. Don't give into it. This happened for a purpose. You deserve so much better Naruto-kun. Don't beg the person who betrayed you to come back." Black orbs stared into blue ones. "Itachi…" He was silenced by a pair of lips. Naruto's eyes widen, but soon leaned into the kiss. Once again Naruto felt tears make their way out of his eyes. _

'_This warm sensation? What is it?' _

_As Itachi broke the kiss he smiled once more, "Remember that there's always someone out there for you." _

_:End of Dream State:_

Naruto's eyes slowly opened.

He jolted up and touched his lips with his fingers. "Even in my dreams you somehow manage to steal my heart." He whispered to himself as he looked around. It was midday. The sun was about to set, and a little aching sound bought Naruto back to reality. "Guess its chow time." He said as he clutched his stomach. He lazily got up and started walking.

He was in his 4th Ramen bowl by now and yet Naruto ordered some more. "My god, you should eat something other than ramen you know." A voice had spoken. Naruto turned his head, while a few noodles were hanging from his mouth. "Shizune-san! What brings you here?" He asked as he watched the older woman take a seat next to the blonde. "Well I was looking for you because Tsunade-sama told me to look for you because she said she needed to talk to see ASAP." Naruto arched a brow, "Granny wants to talk to me? Did she tell you why?" All Shizune did was shake her head and also order a bowl of Ramen. "She just told me tell you that and to please take it easy. You know your wounds haven't completely healed yet. It's the internal organs that need more time to heal." The dark haired woman said as she peeled her chopsticks and started eating.

'_Wonder what old Lady Tsunade wants to talk about. I just hope she doesn't know about Itachi. If she did find out then I better enjoy my life right now because it's possible that I may die tonight.'_ Naruto sweat dropped at the very idea. As if she read his mind Shizune had spoken up, "All I can say Naruto is your not going to die. I think she just wants to talk to you about the upcoming missions."

"Yeah you're probably right. I need to get back on track if I want to get much stronger. After all I am planning to be the next Hokage." He grinned. Shizune looked at Naruto and smiled. "Well I'm done now. I guess I better go see old granny." Naruto said as he stretched. "Well I'll catch you later Shizune." "Oh Naruto before you go I wanted to ask you something." Naruto looked curious. Though Shizune had a very serious look. "Naruto…are you still planning on going after Sasuke?" Naruto's heart sank. He bowed his head. Shizune got up and hugged the blonde boy. "I'm sorry Naruto. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to—" "Naruto shook his head. "No. It's okay. And no, I'm not planning to go after him. There's no point in going after a friend who doesn't appreciate what you give them in the first place." Shizune wondered, what made Naruto say those words. She didn't exactly new the relationship between Sasuke and Naruto, but she knew this much, she knew these boys were rivals and best friends.

"Any who not that I don't want this hug to end but I have to go to Tsunade before she get's mad." Naruto said as he smiled. The older woman smiled and back and gave the blonde boy one last hug. "I'll see you later then Naruto." The blonde boy waved and went on his way.

_:In Akatsuki Base:_

"Sooo where do we go from here? I mean Itachi is on no state to go on missions. He's been daydreaming about that blonde guy from Konoha basically this whole day, and I'm sure he's not in the right mind to concentrate." Kyo ranted to the Akatsuki members. "Well it's all up to the leader. Though I'm not sure weather he knows about this whole situation." Sasori had pointed out. "Well I just hope leader-sama doesn't kill him or something." Konan had said. "Well if he tries to then I'll try to convince leader-sama to not do so." Kyo had said while she clinged to her girlfriend's arm. "Good luck with that. I'll buy you a bunch of dumplings if you make it out alive. Un." Deidara had said as he crossed his arms. "Is that a bet?" "Only if you want it to be." Both teammates glared at each other. "Deidara you're such a bothersome." "Oh and your not one? Un." Both teammates glared at each other until Sasori and Konan backed their beloveds away from each other, before things go ugly or out of control.

"Well then I suppose we should cover for him, after all, with out his Sharingan, we would be losing valuable eyes." Sasori had implied. "Yeah, and he would probably get killed right off the bat if he goes into the battle field."

"I'll have you know, I don't get distracted so easily." Itachi had walked into the room where the four current Akatsuki members were. "Itachi!!" Kyo ran to him and hugged him tight. "But you've been thinking about him since we got back from the Leaf. You also mumbled something to yourself. I think you said I'll be back for you." Itachi eye's twitched; he didn't exactly remember why he told his secret love life to the younger girl. Oh wait that's right, she actually helped him understand what love was. "Please tell me you didn't tell the others." Kyo smiled cheesy, "Just the part where you couldn't stop thinking about him." Itachi placed a hand on the smaller girls head and smiled, "Good, other wise I would've killed you." His all too sweet smiled creeped Kyo all together. "Hehe, isn't that something to laugh about."

"So Itachi, you sure your okay to go on missions? From what Kyo tells us, you seem to have fallen hard for Kyuubi. Un." Deidara said. "I didn't fall for the Kyuubi; I fell for the container of the Kyuubi." Itachi had said as he remembered sweet smell of his, fresh strawberries mixed with honey. "Well whatever, just make sure Leader-sama doesn't find out about this. Wouldn't want the Kyuubi container to start a relationship with an Akatsuki member. Un." The blonde haired man was right. The leader didn't exactly want any connections with any of the Jinchuuriki. "Well then let's get to our missions, Ita-chan, it's your lucky day, cause we need to go to Konoha again." Kyo said as she and Konan were ready to leave. "Sasori-sensei, Deidara-sensei, wish you luck in your mission, I know you'll succeed." The small teen grinned as the two older men smiled. "Hope you don't get in trouble again Kyo. See ya later." Sasori and Deidara both disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving the 3 team mates. "Let's get going." The blue haired woman said as she felt her arm get grabbed by her girlfriend. "Yeah, c'mon Ita-chan! Let's go see your future wife!!"

At this Itachi's eye twitched, though he was secretly excited. He was going to see his Kitsune again.

'_Naruto…'_

_:In Tsunade's Office:_

"So you mean to say that you're sending me with Jiraiya in a 2 year mission?" The blonde haired boy was confused by Tsunade's decision.The minute he came in all she said was 'you're going on a 2 year mission.' "Well it's more like a 2 and a half year mission, Knowing you, you probably want to save Sasuke as soon as possible so I ask Jiraiya to—", "No!" Tsunade was taken aback by this. "I mean I don't want to go away on a silly 2 year mission just for training. I mean the training part is fine but I will not be saving someone who doesn't deserve or need it." Naruto said as he clenched his hands into fists, and looked at the floor, "I won't save that bastard after he killed his own heir." Tsunade looked shocked; she clasped her hands together and placed them in front of her. (A/N: Sasuke style) "So you're giving up hope on him?" She asked at this Naruto smirked.

"Of course not! Why should I sacrifice myself for someone who wasn't grateful for the little things he had? Why should I hope he even has a chance of change, if he wants power so much that he's willing to give up on people he loves then he can be my guest. Other wise, I will save him."

Tsunade wasn't surprised much. She couldn't blame this boy for all the suffering he's going through. She understood him completely. "So what do you plan to do now?" She asked with curiosity. Naruto shrugged as he rested his arms behind his head. Smiling, "I guess I'll have to train, after all I'm still planning on becoming Hokage." Tsunade felt like crying. Never before in her life has she seen someone put up with so much. This boy has lost both his lover and son at the same time, yet he smiles. She was no idiot. He'd smile just so people can think he's okay. She got up from her chair and hugged the smaller boy.

"Naruto…you're truly something else you know." She said. Naruto hugged her back, "I know." They smiled and Tsunade wasn't able to go back to work, all due to Naruto. He said he was feeling…'lonely' at the moment so he asked if he could stay and talk. Tsunade being the caring 'sister' and 'mother' as always, welcomed him to stay. They talked throughout the whole day until sunset. Though the pair didn't seem to notice since they were chatting away. Little did they know someone was watching them from a distance…

_:In Sakura's Room:_

The pink haired girl sat along her bed staring out the window. She wondered what Sasuke was doing or how he was. She gritted her teeth and curled her hands into fists. "That stupid son of a….how was he not able to bring back Sasuke? Then again you can never count on Naruto to do a simple little task." She said as she looked out into the village. "I hope someday he get's kicked out from the village. Everyone still thinks that's he's an evil demon. And they hate him even more since he couldn't bring Sasuke back."

She got up and picked up the photo frame from her bedside table. Gently she caressed her finger where Sasuke was. She loved the picture of her team, just that the only thing that messed it up for her was Naruto. He was in it and he was glaring at Sasuke. _'If only you were aware of my love for you Sasuke. Then maybe we could've lived a happy life and I could've helped you rebuild your clan.'_ Sakura mentally thought. Ever since she was younger she fantasized about getting married with Sasuke and other crap like that.

"Please come back to me Sasuke. Please…nobody will get in our way. I know you love me in secrecy. Please come back so we can be happy together. No one will bother us, not even Naruto…" She hugged the photo frame, "No one…."

(A/N: Bleh…I felt like barffing when I wrote this ;P )

_:In the woods:_

"Aww, it's getting dark…I hope we make it in time." The smaller girl said. Itachi, Konan, and Kyo were jumping from tree to tree. Half way through the trip they had to make a few stops due to Kyo's potty time. "And who's fault is it for stopping so many times?" Konan teased Kyo as the smaller girl pouted, "Hey! I can't help it if I can't hold it in." She said as she grinned. "C'mon guy's we're almost there, just a few more trees left…". Itachi said as he hurried, he was already a few feet ahead. "HEY!! Itachi…wait up a bit?" Kyo shouted and sight, "Oh forget it. No point in saying anything, now I can see he's really eager to see that Naruto guy." Konan chuckled. "Well that just goes to show how much he loves that boy." Kyo giggled and looked over to Konan. "Really cute don't you think. But if this Naruto guy isn't good to nii-san…" she curled her hands, "then he better watch out." Konan sweat dropped. "Now hold your horses Kyo. I'm sure Naruto isn't bad, other wise Itachi wouldn't be seeing him now right?" She asked as she spotted a tint of pink in her girlfriend's cheeks, before she turned away.

"Still though. He better watch out." She said. The blue haired woman shook her head, "Any who, let's hurry up before we get scolded by Itachi…again." Kyo nodded. Both pair hurried as they tried to catch up with Itachi.

_:In Konoha:_

YAWN. "Okay kid, time for you to go home and get some sleep. Wouldn't want you to get sick in any way." The blonde haired woman said as she finished stacking up a few papers that lay on the ground. "Okay, oh and I'm very sorry I took up your time nee-chan." Tsunade hugged the blonde haired boy and smiled. "Don't be silly. You know you don't have to be sorry, besides I put you before anything else." Naruto hugged the older woman tight. "Thanks a lot…Tsunade." Naruto said. "You're welcome Naruto."

After the hug Naruto made his way out and into the streets of Konoha.

He walked and walked, though he couldn't help but feel a little cold. Of course he figured it was probably mid night, which is why it explained not having to see anyone out in the streets. The blonde kept on walking until he came to a halt. He turned his head, he sensed a familiar chakra, though he wasn't sure if he was mistaking it. He spotted a crow fly out into the bright filled moon. He shrugged it off, and then…thump! He walked right into someone. Before he could land on the cold floor he was lifted up by a pair of strong arms. The stranger carried him in bridal style.

Naruto confused as ever, he looked up to face the stranger, though he relaxed when he saw red eyes filled with excitement. "Itachi-sama…you scared me." He said as he smiled. "Gomen Naruto-kun, didn't mean to. What in heavens name are you doing at this time of night?" Itachi asked as he looked into blue innocent eyes. Naruto grinned, "Well actually I was on my way home. I kinda stayed with grandma Tsunade. We we're chatting a bit." "A bit?" Itachi asked with an arched brow. "Okay maybe for a few hours but…I felt a little lonely so I wanted to stay with her for awhile." He said with a sad tone. Itachi placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead. "Don't worry Naru-chan. You won't be alone anymore." He said with a heart warming smile. Naruto felt his heart warm up. He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and smiled. "So…you said you were heading home?" Itachi asked as he looked away, someone was trying to hide their blush.

Naruto nodded and found it rather cute when Itachi seemed a little embarrassed "Yeah. Let's…go home…Itachi." Naruto said above a whisper. Though he was sure Itachi heard him. All the Uchiha can do was smile.

_Soon we'll have a place we can call home Naruto._

_Soon…_

:0000:


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yet another ItaNaru fic I'm writing, and in hope's u guy's will come to like it and be interested in reading more

:0000:

Baby blue eyes creaked open as the sun's rays hit his tan face. He sat up and rubbed his eyes together. Suddenly he felt arms pull him back down. He was confused though he remembered that last night Itachi had come and slept with him. (No, not that way.) "I think it's still too early to get up don't you think?" The raven haired man said as he brought Naruto closer to him. Blushing, the blonde snuggles closer to the bare chest of Itachi. (Shirtless much) "I think so. No offence but I though you weren't going to be here." The blonde felt a little embarrassed saying that but he really wanted to see what Itachi's reaction would be.

Itachi closed his eyes and sight. "You know I don't always disappear when I'm with you." Itachi said while poking Naruto's cheek. The blonde grinned though it quickly changed to a hurt face. He hissed in pain as he gripped his chest. Itachi sat up and held the blonde in his arms. "Naruto! What's wrong?" "I'm okay, just a little wave of pain hit me. I'm fine though." Itachi laid the blonde down and started forming a few hand seals. Naruto closed his eyes, "Relax for awhile Naruto." The older Uchiha then placed his hands on the smaller boy's chest and waves of chakra started to flow within Naruto's body. "Just relax." He said as he concentrated on healing his wound. The blonde inhaled and exhaled. _'This hurts a bit, but not as much when I first got it. Sasuke…why did you have to be a dumbass at that point? Fucking bastard.'_ He mentally thought. Though he wondered what his expression would be if he told him about his pregnancy before he left. Shocked at first but that would change into happiness nonetheless. He would be overly excited, knowing he's able to bear children; he would've been able to help him rebuild his clan.

After a few minutes, Itachi finished up. "Are you feeling a bit better now?" He asked as he watched the blonde sit up. Naruto stretched and smiled. "Wow that jutsu you just did really helped." He smiled. Itachi smiled and stared into those sapphire eyes. He cupped his cheek and traced those whisker marks with his thumb. Naruto blushed. "Itachi…" "How can anyone ever think that a caring, generous boy like you can ever be seen as a demon?' He said as he bought the smaller body closer. The raven haired man's face was inches away from the blonde's.

"These people are blind. Do they not see that there's a hero before them. It's not like you had choice in this. You were a mere baby, and you had no saying weather you wanted the Kyuubi inside you. Everyday of your life you deserve to be called a hero. You put up with all this, the villagers hurt you and yet you do nothing. Why is that so?" Itachi asked as he looked into Naruto's face. "What do you mean?" The blonde asked at the sudden question, "How can you not want revenge? How can you stand all this hatred? I'm sure if this was someone else he or she would've taken revenge on the village." He said leaning closer to the blonde's face. "Simple really. I just forgive them." Itachi widen his eyes a little. "It's not their fault, those stupid villagers don't know what their doing. Their like a pack of sheep. Without their shepherd, they listen to next voice that tells them what to do. If he says to hate this person, they'll hate him as well. If he tells them to eat or sleep, they'll obey his orders without questioning it." Itachi smiled, it did make sense in a way, though he was surprised at the blonde's response. This side of him was a bit…dark. He pushed the thought aside though. "You never cease to surprise me Naruto-kun." He said before he pressed lips against soft cherry ones.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and kissed back. He felt Itachi's tongue brush against his bottom lip, asking for entrance, Naruto, wanting to gain more of the sensation, gracefully opened and welcomed it in. Their tongues intertwined and were battling for dominance, of course Itachi won but didn't matter much to Naruto. Itachi, not breaking the kiss, grabbed Naruto's hand and held it. The blonde felt the older man's tongue explore his cavern. Before he knew it he needed air, as if reading his mind Itachi broke the kiss, letting the smaller boy gasp for air. A silvery line of saliva connected their lips. Naruto's face flushed, Itachi smiled and found the sight rather arousing.

Just then Naruto jumped Itachi making him fall down to the bed. "Itachi-sama…" the blonde looked into his face cheeks still crimson, "I-I love you…" he kissed his cheek, "I love you so much…" he kissed his other cheek, "I thought I wasn't going to love again…" He kissed his forehead, "But you changed that…you healed my heart once again." He kissed him fully on the lips. Itachi wrapped his right arm around Naruto's small, curved waist while his left hand lay on his head, bringing him further into the kiss. Itachi tasted Ramen in the other's cavern. He knew his blonde kitsune loved ramen.

Just then a faint knock was heard. "Hey Naruto open up!!" from that high pitched scream Naruto knew Sakura was the one knocking on the front door. "Damn." Naruto said all whiney. "That pink haired girl is reeeeally getting on my nerves. I should do something to fix this problem." Itachi said as he looked at the blonde, still above him. Naruto got off and straighten himself out. "If you're planning to kill her, please don't. It's not her fault she's like that." Naruto lowered his head to meet his 'lover's?' "I was hoping I could get the chance to talk to you later. Want to meet me in the training field? I'll go over there as soon as I take care of Sakura."

He asked as he licked Itachi's cheek. The raven haired man smiled. "You know my answer to that question." He said as he got off the bed. "Great now then I suppose you should leave—" he was cut off as he was jerked into a bone crushing hug, "If that friend of your's wouldn't have come, I would've done a lot of things to you." Naruto giggled. "Maybe we can do it some other time but for now…" Naruto gave Itachi a quick peck on the lips. "I'll meet you over there in a few minutes." He smiled as he excited his room and went to open the door for his friend.

Putting on a shirt, his Akatsuki cloak, and transforming into another person, he was ready to head for the place where Naruto had told him to meet him. He thought putting on a disguise would help, I mean seriously. If he just went out into the streets looking like himself and pretending as if nothing was wrong, it would sure raise hell and lots of chaos. That was the last thing he needed. He sneaked out the window and head towards his destination.

Feeling a migraine penetrate his head, Naruto walked to the front door. "Hang on, I'll be right there." Naruto shouted as he threw away empty ramen cups. He wasn't all about caring what people thought about his messy home, but hey, can't help but clean up a bit. Having a messy home got on his nerve's at times. The blonde opened his door and smiled. "Hey Sakura! What brings you here so early?" he asked, "Naruto what took you so long?" The pink haired girl asked she placed her hands on her hips. Naruto grinned, "I was just taking a little nap." Sakura sight, "Whatever, anyway the reason why I'm here is that Kakashi-sensei told me that training is canceled today, cause of some mission he needs to attend. So pretty much we have a day off." She said.

Naruto couldn't help but notice the changes in Sakura. She seemed a bit paler than usual, and she looked as if he lost weight. _'What's wrong with her? I want to ask if something's wrong but she'll probably end up screaming at me._' He mentally thought.

"So we don't have any training today huh? Perfect timing! Well then thanks for notifying me Sakura-chan." Just as he was about to close the door Sakura had said something out of the blue, "Why?" she asked with her head lowered. Naruto blinked a few times. "Sorry Sakura but…what do you mean?" Naruto asked opening the door again. "Why couldn't you bring back Sasuke? Why?" She asked as a few tears fell to the floor. Naruto turned from happy to depressed once more. He looked away. "Believe me Sakura I tried. I tried very hard to bring him back...but in the end, I wasn't able to do so and for that I'm sorry." He said. "Sorry? Is that all you can say to me Naruto? Sorry for not bringing Sasuke back. You think that one word would make me smile? Naruto why do you have to be so weak? You were weaker than Sasuke so it wouldn't be much of a surprise." that last part made Naruto want to shut the door in her face. "Sasuke was always better than you. You should've been taken not him. Things would be better if you were never on our team." With that said she left. Naruto was speechless. Not saying a word nor did he dared to move a muscle. Eventually he closed the door and went to get ready. _'Preach all you want Sakura, but you know deep inside I tried my very best. And I'm certainly not weak.'_

:0000:

"GAHHH!! I'M FUCKING HUNGRY." A certain purple haired girl whined, or should I say a black haired girl whined. Kyo and Konan had decided to stay in the village until Itachi was finished here. Their mission was to just find some information on the Kyuubi. They still believed they had to extract the Kyuubi though still not entirely sure. Kyo and Konan had to disguise themselves for the time being. Surely by just wearing the Akatsuki cloak would get them killed and such. They had to keep a low profile, just until they left the village anyway. "What do you want to eat?" Her girlfriend had asked. They were currently walking on the streets Konoha, really just looking around. "I don't know…maybe some Ramen, dumplings or something, I don't care I'm just hungry." She said as she clingged to Konan's arm.

The smaller girl smiled. She just simply loved seeing her girlfriend blush. She knew very well she was in love with her, enough for Konan to do silly things to make Kyo smile if she was down. Normally people didn't accept same sex couples, but Kyo couldn't give a rat's ass what people thought about it. She was with the one person she thought she could have peace and happiness. That person, that beautiful woman is Konan. The same woman who comforted her when she remembered about her past. The very one who confessed her love during battle.

Her thoughts getting the best of her, Kyo suddenly pounced on Konan, knocking her down to the floor. "Kyo?! What the hell?!" She asked surprised at her actions. The smaller girl smiled and kissed her cheek. "I fucking love you Konan. I love you so much!!" With that she showered the older woman with kisses. A few people stopped, some were amused, and some were saying 'awe' and others were disgusted but Kyo cared less.

"We should take this elsewhere…" Konan made a few hand signs and the pair disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What was that all about?" people asked while other's shrugged and gone about their business.

:0000:

Meanwhile another certain couple were kissing. The blonde wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. Itachi could feel something was wrong. He felt the kiss was lacking something, so he broke the kiss and looked into crystal blue orbs. "Naruto what's wrong?" Itachi asked as he slowly sat down on the grass, bringing Naruto with him. Naruto inhaled and exhaled. He didn't know how he should explain to Itachi about his relationship with his little brother. He wanted to get this over with. He wanted to tell him everything before he can start one with Itachi. That is if Itachi was willing to stay with him. If he rejected him, then it was okay. He wouldn't blame Itachi nor hate him. _'After all, he would possibly consider me as a whore. It's not his fault though. This may be the last time I see him, so..'_

"Itachi…" the blonde haired boy spoke, "Itachi…I want to start a new one. I want to start out fresh once again. And…and the only way I can do that is if I clear things up." The blonde placed his hands on his lap. Itachi shook his head. "You don't need to say anything Naruto. Just as long as you want to be with me too is fine." He said as he placed his arm on the smaller boy's shoulder, bringing him closer. "No! I-I want to clear things up, otherwise I'll regret it if I don't tell you." He said as he looked at Itachi. All Itachi could do was smile and kiss his forehead.

Naruto inhaled and exhaled. "This whole mess started in the academy. This guy 'accidentally' made me bump into Sasuke and that's when we…" Naruto had a sour look on his face. "…kissed. But I ignored it at first since it was just accidental and such. But after the mission to the land of Waves, when he nearly got killed, I started having feelings for him. Few weeks later I confessed my feelings for him and he said he felt the same." Naruto clutched his hands on his shirt. "We were happy for a few months. But that was until he betrayed be for the first time." When this was said Itachi looked at Naruto surprised. "Sasuke betrayed the 2nd time when he left. The first time was when I found him with a girl. He was kissing her and touching her all over. I was so full of anger that at the moment I wanted to beat the living hell out of him. But I didn't"

"I suppose I'm able to call myself stupid because afterwards I didn't mention anything about it. We continued our relationship." Itachi felt enraged. How can his little brother cheat on the most beautiful creature alive. Everything he needed was right in front of him. Yet he still chose to leave him behind. All broken inside. "Month's later he acted differently then. His attitude completely changed. Right after our first encounter, when you showed up at the hotel, in front of my door, he changed. He was a completely different person then. The Sasuke I once loved was no longer there. Nothing of pureness was left, all there was, was an empty shell filled with darkness, and lust for power.

No longer was there love in that relationship. I though it would have to take a miracle to fix this whole mess. But nothing came. It was endless nights of loneliness that made me feel worthless. Few months back Sasuke told me to move in with him and I did, for a short while anyway. I slept alone in his room. He never showed up. I often wondered where he went, but I imagine he was probably training or fucking some girl behind my back. I knew then he would sleep with a girl just so he can rebuild his clan. I tried hard to make Sasuke happy again, but nothing worked. I lost faith in my love for him, only then did I realized I truly lost him."

Itachi brought the smaller boy closer to him. It was official. Itachi had made it official, he would make this boy his. He would be the remedy Naruto needed for a broken heart. He would love this boy and protect him from anyone who dared to cause him harm. "Then months later before I knew it, I'm fighting him in the Valley of the End. I suppose I injured him or something, but I did promise that I would never forgive him for what he did. No matter what I would never look at him the same way nor would I consider him as a comrade. And that's pretty much what I needed to clear up." Naruto lowered his head in shame "Now that you heard my story…do you still…do you still want to be with me?" The blonde haired boy asked. Before Itachi can response Naruto stood up, "you don't need to say anything, I understand." The blonde was ready to take his leave but his hand was caught by another. Itachi looked at him and jerked him forward, making Naruto fall into his arms and rest his head on his chest.

They stayed like that for awhile. The sound of the wind was the only thing heard. That was until Itachi spoke. "Naruto…" he started, "Why would you EVER think I rejected you by not saying anything?" Naruto didn't respond. "I needed a moment for everything to sink in. I believe that you can start out fresh once again. I want to be there when you do so. Unless you don't want me to, and I'll respect that." "NO!!" Naruto looked up at Itachi with blue pleading eyes. "No. Stay with me Itachi, I need you to be here with me." He said as he buried his head on Itachi's neck. Naruto inhaled the scent of the older man's, _'Smells like mint.'_ He thought as it made his nose tickle a bit. "Alright, I stay here with you, but just know that even if you didn't want me here with you, I still would've stayed." Naruto looked up and grinned. "Though I have to admit I'm a little scared that you still might have feelings for my little brother." This made Naruto want to slap that pretty little face. "Of course not! Don't think that Itachi. Believe me, those days are over, so there's nothing to worry about." He smiled as he captured his lips into a roaring kiss.

Itachi, all the while happy, kissed back fiercely. _'Why is it that every time I kiss him, I feel safe and warm? Out of all the people, I choose him. I choose this man to help me start out fresh. I feel little bad though. I just got out of a relationship and I'm back in another. Especially if it's someone who's related to my ex.'_

'_**Don't feel bad about it kit. Your ex was cheating on you, and you suffered a lot. Don't feel bad about having to be with this guy. He will surely make you happy, he's already accomplished it anyway.' **_Kyuubi spoke. _'I suppose your right, though I hope I don't regret it.'_ _**'Believe me, you wont.'**_

The couple continued to kiss passionately, not caring weather someone caught them or not, Itachi would just capture him in a genjutsu or something. Itachi broke the kiss, Naruto still had his eyes closed, cheeks bright red and mouth slightly open. The raven haired man found this very amusing. A few seconds later the blonde opened his eyes and smiled. He wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and smiled. "I love you Itachi."

"I love you too…Naruto." He said as brushed a few blonde locks away from Naruto's face. "I'll always love you no matter what?" With that said, Naruto kissed him again.

:0000:

Meanwhile with the other couple, Konan and Kyo were smooching. Kyo, with her back on the grass, and Konan on top of her. The blue haired woman kissed small soft lips. While the smaller girl had her arms wrapped around Konan's neck. "Oh how I love you Konan. You make me feel free when you kiss me." Kyo expressed as she hugged her beloved tight. "When I'm with you I feel so much happier and safe." Konan smiled and all she could do was shower her with kisses.

Sure Kyo was way too young to have a partner, but she's mature to know what love is. She's around 7 years old but she knows what she's getting herself into and she doesn't mind. She knew when her limits, which was a good thing.

"How disgusting!" a voice had spoken with anger and distaste. Both girls looked at each other. Konan got off her beloved, allowing her to sit up. "What's the problem? We're just kissing." The blunette implied as she took a hold of Kyo's hand, which her cheeks turned pink. "Yeah, if ya don't like it then don't look." Kyo spat. Purple eyes glared at angry Green ones. "I can't understand how people like you can walk the earth. You all should die and burn in hell." Sakura said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Kyo clenched her hand. "Oh yeah!!" Kyo stood up and walked towards the pinkette. Noticing the height difference, Kyo was 5 inches smaller than Sakura. "It's people like you who should keep their traps shut and mind their own business. Let us gay, lesbians, bisexuals or whatever, get on with our lives and leave us the hell alone." Kyo was tired of every person telling them how they should burn in hell and how they deserved to die. It was starting to piss her off. "Well I'm sorry but I'm telling the truth." She said as she pushed Kyo with a little force. "Sounds to me like your complaining rather than telling the truth. It's not our fault and don't come to us with the crap about how love isn't possible for the same gender couple, cause that's bullshit. Don't take out your anger on other people just because that damn Uchiha didn't return your feelings. I can see why he loved Naruto rather than a bitchy pink haired woman."

SLAP!!

A slap on the cheek had echoed through out the whole forest. The smaller girl had landed on her bottom form the force of the hit. She laid there frozen from the impact though she placed her palm on her aching cheek. She looked up and she noticed she was about to get punched. She closed her eyes and expected a blow to the cheek, but to her surprise it never came. She opened her eyes and noticed that Konan had grabbed the fist.

Konan send a punch to Sakura's stomach and send her flying into a tree. Her back hitting the tree's trunk roughly and she spat out some blood. "If you EVER and I mean ever hit my lover like that again, I will make sure you never breathe fresh air again." The bluenette said as she turned and helped Kyo get on her feet. She placed her hand on the smaller girl's cheek. Kyo winced a bit. Konan then turned back to Sakura who was now on her knees coughing, gasping for air. "If you don't want to suffer a massive headache tomorrow, I suggest you to get out of here." Konan warned. Sakura looked up and glared at the couple, "I will go, but I wonder what the Hokage will say when she finds out a couple of Akatsuki members roaming around the village." The pinkette got up slowly and turned to leave but before she can take a step further, her path was blocked by a dark figure.

She looked into crimson blood eyes, and in a matter of seconds she collapsed on the floor. "Ita-chan!!" Kyo ran towards her friend but she halted. She noticed a small figure next to him. _'Whoa, who is that? Is that that Naruto guy? He looks much prettier in person.'_ Kyo thought, she noticed Naruto looking at her. She blushed and ran back towards Konan hiding behind her. "Your timing is perfect. How did you know we were here?" Konan asked as she began walking towards Itachi. "I sensed Kyo's chakra. Basically it's leaking everywhere." He said as he sight. "So it's nice to make your acquaintance Naruto-san." Konan bowed her head in show of respect. Naruto smiled, "It's nice to make your's Konan-chan." Naruto did the same.

The bluenette turned her head to signal Kyo to say hello. The smaller girl poked her head out, "H-hello, N-Naruto…kun." She nervously said. Naruto walked towards her and grinned. "So you're the one named Kyo. Itachi's been talking about you saying how he trusts you with his secrets." He ruffled her hair which in return Kyo smiled. "And Itachi's been telling me how much he thinks your cute Naru-chan!!" They shared a laugh as Itachi just sight in embarrassment. As the day got shorter Konan and Kyo decided to leave the village, they needed to report back to the leader if they wanted to wake up tomorrow morning. "We'll tell the leader you stayed behind to gather more info." Konan said as they prepared to go back to the base. "Thank you. But make sure Kyo doesn't say anything about me wanting to stay for Naruto." He said while looking at the smaller girl. "Hey! I don't always say something stupid ya know." She implied. All the Uchiha did was smirk. "All right then, we'll see you at the base then. But…" Konan looked at the unconscious pink haired girl. "What are you gonna do about her?" Naruto and Itachi look at each other. "I suppose we can drop her off at the hospital, we can say we found her here unconscious." Naruto replied. Kyo pouted, "Just leave her here. It'll be less trouble for us."

"I don't think that's a good idea." The blonde said as he leaned down towards Sakura's body. "Even though she's annoying, she's still my teammate and stuff." Yeah, she was annoying alright, but Naruto couldn't leave his teammate like this. Anything can happen to her if she didn't wake up within the next few hours. "Well whatever, see ya later guy's" Konan took Kyo's hand and they disappeared into the shadows. Sighting in frustration, Naruto asked Itachi to help him take Sakura to the hospital.

After they left the unconscious girl in the hospital they headed towards the Hokage Monument. Seeing as the sun was still shinning, the pair thought it'd be nice to stare at the clouds. "Itachi..." The older man looked to his side, where the blonde rested his head on his left arm. "What is it love?" Blue eyes met dark obsidian ones. "I was wondering, I ca somehow try to convince baa-chan to let you stay…so we can be together. Coming only for a few days don't exactly cut it ya know." Naruto implied. The older Uchiha sight. "I want to stay here with you too, but you're forgetting. I'm an S class missing Nin. I killed my clan and I doubt the villagers would want someone like me too return to the village." Smooth tan hands rested on a cool creamy cheek. The heat contact made Itachi sight and shiver. "I know you're innocent. I believe you didn't kill your family without a good reason." "The council will never want someone who betrayed Konoha back. It would be an insult to them." Naruto frowned in frustration. "It's not fair. They need to—" Itachi silenced the blonde with his finger pressed on his lips. "Don't worry about it koi. As long as I can see you even for a fleeting moment means so much to me. It's better than anything right?"

The blonde smiled sadly. "Yeah I suppose but, I promise I'll find a way." Itachi smiled and bought the blonde closer to him and captured him in a heated kiss.

'_Someday we'll be able to be together. Forces will try to tear us apart. But forget about it my lovely Kitsune. Let's us block out everyone until we remain. Let us enjoy the comfort of one another…_

:0000:

Somewhere dark in a deep cave a man wailed in pain. His arms ached in pain. The paled skin man huffed and gasped. "Curse you Sarutobi." He mumbled. "Orochimaru-sama…" a white haired man asked worried for his mentor. "Kabuto…tell me is our guest getting comfortable here?" Kabuto nodded as Orochimaru chuckled. _'This boy is my only chance in destroying that retched village. Very soon, I will have my revenge.'_ He mentally thought. This man was pure evil he planned to use Sasuke's body as another 'host'. He laughed cold heartedly. Wanting for every one of his prisoners to hear his wail of victory. Kabuto shivered. This man was a real psycho but he enjoyed the chaos that this man would bring upon the world. It was about the only thing that amused him.

Meanwhile in another dark room, a figure laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He wanted power and he would do anything to get it. He was determined to bring down his older brother and promised he would avenge his family. Nothing or no one will get in his way. Not even his ex lover, Naruto.

Just thinking about him made his heart ache. Sasuke tried to forget everything he had to do with the blonde. He wouldn't let a silly thing like love get in the way of his vengeance.

'_I love you Sasuke and nothing in the world will change that.' _

Those words echoed through his mind. So if he were to return to the village, Naruto would still love him and forgive him right? "Ugh!! Forget about that low ranking trash. You need to focus on your goal Sasuke." He tried to convince himself that he didn't feel anything for the blonde. But he was fooling himself, he still loved the blonde with a burning passion, sure he couldn't bare children but all he did was love him and care.

No.

He had to leave, before he would become softer, a weakling. The first thing that came was power, revenge and then love. Yes. That's how things would go. He would use Orochimaru, once he would give him power he would kill him. Then he would kill his older brother and come back to Konoha. He was sure he was gonna come back with open arms. And if there was a chance, he would go back with the blonde. He did say he would give himself only to him, so he didn't see where the problem was.

Yeah, he had this all planned out and he would make sure to play his cards right. It would take a few years but Naruto was capable of waiting.

Oh how wrong can he be…?

:0000:

To-to: Okayz another chapter done, hope u enjoy the next few chaps, I will try to add more drama, action, romance and stuff so please be patient and make sure to R&R!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yet another ItaNaru fic I'm writing, and in hope's u guy's will come to like it and be interested in reading more

:0000:

:_ Weeks later:_

It's been….forever since she last saw her friend. A navy haired girl walked down the busy streets of Konoha. "I wonder if he's okay." She mumbled to herself. It's been so long, so with the upcoming festival, Hinata thought it was nice to invite her friend to go with her. Also she needed to talk with him, about a very delicate subject.

She stood in front of the blonde's door and knocked.

Hinata heard a bit of fumbling inside and smiled to herself. The door opened and revealed a happy looking blonde. "Hinata! What brings you here?" Hinata hugged the blonde and smiled. "Just came to see how you're doing and I was wondering if your not too busy, I was hoping to talk to you." The blonde nodded and let her in. She stepped in and looked at her surroundings. To her surprise she found the apartment nice and clean. Usually Naruto just has a mess and Hinata would help him pick up. It seems this time he did it all by himself. She sat on the couch, the blonde followed. "Want anything to drink, eat maybe?" he asked as Hinata shook her head. "I just need to talk to you about a few things."

Naruto nodded and listened. "First off the upcoming festival, I want you to know that I'm inviting you to come with me and the others and I will not take no for an answer." Naruto sweat dropped and grinned. "Gee...um…sure I guess. I don't have anything to do so why not." He agreed as the pair smiled at each other. "The other subject I wanted to talk about is…kind of personal." Hinata said as she looked into blue eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked as he lay further in the couch. "Naruto…are you seeing someone?" The very question made Naruto nervous. "Hinata…what makes you say—", "I don't know if you realize but I can see your hikey from here." Hinata pointed. Naruto covered his neck and started to sweat. Hinata giggled and too her friends hand in hers. "Naruto, you know you can count on me for anything." She smiled as her cheeks turned a light pink. Naruto sight, she was right. He can trust her. She was like a sister to him. It wouldn't hurt to tell her his secret. "Alright…" he placed his free hand on top of hers and he felt like his heart was being caved in.

"Yes. I'm with someone. I've been with him for awhile, and it's been wonderful. When he kisses me…I feel like my heart melts. I feel like goo when he touches me or carries me around. But we can't be seen by others because…there's a chance that we can get killed or something." Naruto smiled bitterly and looked at Hinata. "But just seeing him for fleeting moments is better than nothing right?" He almost felt tears well up in his eyes. Hinata bought her friend close and hugged him tight. "Naruto…it's okay. Just know that even though you guy's are distant; your love is closer than you think. You guy's are linked and no one can brake it." She replied with a smile and she patted her friends back in comfort. Naruto let his tears drop and he smiled. "Tell me, who's the lucky person Naruto-kun?" She asked. Naruto stiffen a little at the question.

He broke the hug and looked into liliac eyes. He still wasn't sure weather to tell her his biggest secret. Hinata saw his expression and she sight. "Naruto you don't have to tell me, I just want to know weather this person is treating you right." She reassured him. Naruto grinned. He gathered all his courage and told her. "Hinata, the person I'm with is…is…I'm seeing Itachi. Uchiha Itachi." Naruto continued to look in liliac eyes, in his mind he was screaming as the sudden feeling of wanting to disappear from the room took over. He was ready to say something until he found himself buried in her boobs. "Aww! Naruto-kun I'm really happy for you." She squealed, which wasn't like her much but then again they do say watch out for quiet people.

Naruto tried to get off only because the lack of air. Though it felt comfortable to be pressed against her breasts. _'It's like snuggling into pillows or something'_ Naruto mentally thought. If he were straight he would have a nosebleed and do her right there and then. After a few minutes of hugging, Hinata let go and let he beloved friend explain a few things. "So your not mad or disgusted or anything?" The blonde asked as he pouted. Hinata shook her head. "I am a little bit confused. I always thought Itachi was this cold hearted man and cared for no one but himself, but I was wrong." She sweat dropped. "You have to know the person before you can judge." Naruto responded as he fondled with his fingers. (hehee! Just like Hina xP) "So when he's coming again?" She asked. Naruto shrugged, "He comes at random times but I think he'll come today." He smiled. The pair smiled together and hugged once more.

"Well, you're coming to the festival with us and if Itachi happens to come that day, tell him to come also but he'll have to be disguised." Hinata said as she was ready to leave. Naruto blushed, "I hope he does come. It'll be more fun that way." He laughed at the thought of Itachi having fun and laughing. _'It would be nice to see him smile and laugh. I think it'll look creepy but I know he'll look cute'. _Naruto mentally thought. "I'm sure everyone will accept him. I mean if Itachi made you happy, then they'll be happy too. The only person they want to kill is Sasuke." She laughed a bit, "well then! I'm off, be sure to be careful if you and Itachi actually show up!" Hinata kissed her friends cheek and hugged him goodbye. Naruto closed his door and leaned on it with his back. Closing his eyes, everything seemed to be going fine. Itachi and he have been together since 2 days after Sasuke left.

Though he couldn't help but feel like a whore. First he was with Sasuke and now he's with Itachi. Feeling his heart ache a bit he clutched his shirt and wanted to cry. Yeah. He pretty much felt like a whore. He loved Sasuke but now he loved Itachi. He made love with Sasuke, but…he hasn't done it with Itachi yet. So that doesn't make him a whore…right? But still…Naruto walked into his room and plopped down on his bed. His tears streamed down his cheeks. He hugged himself and curled up in a ball. But the worst feeling of all was that Sasuke killed his own son. During the fight between him and Sasuke, Naruto thought he would be able dodge any punches, or kicks that would land on his stomach. He was doing fine but…he didn't know what happened. All of a sudden he was lost in thought when Sasuke said he still might have loved him, it was then when he punched his Stomach sending Naruto flying into the water. He got to the surface, he started coughing out blood. It was then Naruto knew he lost his baby…forever.

Sasuke would have been thrilled when he heard the news, but seeing as it was impossible, nothing of good came. He lost Sasuke and his baby altogether in one day. Naruto cried more. He didn't tell Itachi about it and he thought it was best not to tell. He smiled a bit when he thought of Itachi, it made him feel warm and safe. He continued to cry until eventually he fell asleep.

:0000:

Back in the hospital Sakura was sitting on the bed and cursing. She left her guard down and let that damn brother of Sasuke catch her in some strange jutsu. She looked out the window trying to wonder where Sasuke could be. What had bothered her the most was that Naruto was right and so was that purple haired brat. Naruto tried his very best to bring back Sasuke and she was blaming everyone who was a couple for Sasuke not loving her like she wanted. It wasn't fair that anyone can be in love and not her. It just…wasn't fair.

She sight. Denial had become her best friend for the last few weeks. Denial has become something more than just an emotion. It became more like a reality for her. Sasuke will come back and love her. Naruto will be banished from the village and everything will turn out okay. "Yes. That's how things will work out. It has too…" she murmured to herself.

Just then Tsunade had walked in. "It's nice to see that you're doing well since you woke up a few days ago. After the last few weeks you must be hungry or something." The tall blonde woman said as she stood before her apprentice. Sakura just nodded and smiled. "Arigatou Tsunade-sama." She rubbed her head feeling the bandage around her. She didn't remember getting hit in the head. Feeling hatred towards Naruto and Itachi Sakura decided it was a perfect time to tell Tsunade about the Akatsuki in the village. She smirked, "Tsunade-sama, are you aware that there are Akatsuki members roaming around the village?" She asked in a sweet voice. (eww .) Tsunade eyes widen a bit. She knew Itachi would be in and out, but she didn't suspect more of them. _'Maybe Itachi is setting Naruto up. I have to talk with him as soon as possible. He might not even be aware.' _Tsunade walked off, "Eat something first and we'll talk later." She said before walking out of the hospital.

Sakura sight and laid back down on the bed. "My first task is almost complete. Hopefully she'll ask Naruto to leave the village. That…demon…doesn't deserve to be loved." She sight and decided to obey her teacher. She got up and headed towards the front desk to ask for some food.

:0000:

_:Back with the Akatsuki:_

Back in the hideout Itachi was ready to leave and visit his precious Kitsune. Kyo and Kisame were currently in Itachi's room watching him get ready. "Some how did the nine tailed boy captured your heart? Love is such a complicated thing." The tall man said with a sight. "Ne, ne, Ita-chan, how long are you going to stay? And when are you bringing him here?" Kyo asked who was currently sitting in Itachi's bed playing with her pet, which was a white little mouse. "Make sure that rat doesn't leave any droppings on my bed, otherwise I'll kill it." Kyo bought her mouse close to her protectively and glared at Itachi. "Over my dead body!! 'Puri-chan' is part of the family!" She said as she cuddled with her pet. "Besides you got him for me and it would be a waste of money if you killed him." At this Itachi glared at her. Kyo giggled.

"When ARE you coming back? You know the leader is aware of your absence." Kisame said looking at Itachi. Itachi looked at him, "I'll tell him soon but for now he just suspects I'm gathering info on the fox."

'_But what will his reaction be when I tell him the truth. I was planning on bringing Naruto here. But…will he try and kill us both?' _Itachi gritted his teeth. If he did try he'll just have to fight for his Kitsune. "Well I'm off. Make sure you guy's don't mess up this room." Kyo grinned and promised. Itachi left without another word. Kyo and Kisame were left alone in the room. "Do you think leader-sama will kill them if he finds out about their relationship?" Kyo asked as she continued to play with her mouse, Puri. All Kisame did was sight, "I don't know. If it is to take place…then I have no choice then to fight along side Itachi." Kyo was surprised at this. She stared at him with amazement and shock. "Sensei…you mean you would help Itachi-sensei either way?" Kisame nodded. "He's been like a brother to me ever since he joined the organization. We're family so I guess it makes sense to protect him and stuff. Besides these few days has been the last that he's been truly happy."

Kisame took a seat in the bed and sight. "You mean he's never been happy since that fate full day……..Now that I think about it your right. The last time I saw him this happy was when he shouted at me when I almost got this jutsu right." Itachi had a very odd way to show happiness. He would shout or ignore anyone. That's how he usually describes his happiness.

"Well let's hope he can stay this way. He truly deserves it.", "Yeah, cause if he hurts sensei that Naruto guy's gonna get the beating of a lifetime." Kisame chuckled. _'This girl…she's something else. A bit creepy at times but she's alright' _he mentally thought. Ever since Itachi found her she changed everyone's life. It turned their organization a bit more interesting and illuminant. "Well I'll be in my room if you need anything." He got up and walked out leaving the door open.

Kyo looked at Puri's bright little eyes that looked like small buttons. "Oh Puri, if only you knew how hard it is to be a human." She stroked the white fur as he gave into it. She lay down on the bed and started wondering off. _'That Naruto…he has a strange aura. The only thing that bother's me is…something…UGH!! I don't know what it is but, it's just bothering me.' _Kyo rubbed her head and squirmed around. "This is why I sometimes hate thinking." Kyo pouted and snuggled with the sheets. "I'll leave it alone…for now…" she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep trying to dream about her and her happy family that was now the Akatsuki. Puri tried to sleep too as he curled into a small ball on top of the pillow.

'_I hope I dream about you too…mom and dad…'_

:0000:

_:With Itachi:_

Itachi slowly sneaked into the village, trying no to alarm any Shinobi. "Why is it so easy? Not that I'm complaining. But Konoha needs to be more cautious." He said to himself as he spotted a few Shinobi sleeping on the job. He chuckled a bit but kept it to himself. He leapt from house to house trying to get to his lovers house. Though a spot of yellow caught his eyes, he halted and realized it was Naruto walking down the empty streets.

Naruto walked down the street thinking about what Tsunade had told him. "He's not bad so why did she ask me that? Itachi can't possibly…" he stopped on his tracks and bit his lip. He felt arms sneak around his waist and be bought close against a strong chest. He looked up and met with crimson eyes. "I can't possibly be what?" he asked with curiosity. Naruto grinned; he turned and crushed his lips with Itachi's. Naruto wrapped his hands around the older man's neck and kissed him passionately. Itachi, having his eyes open by a little, loved the sight of his Kitsune blushing. He kissed back making Naruto whimper. He slid his tongue inside his cavern and Naruto started to play with his tongue. After a few minutes of making out Itachi noticed how a few tears slid down pink cheeks. He broke away and grasped Naruto's warm cheeks. "Naruto, what's the matter?"

At first he was worried he hurt the boy in some way but his worried cleared away when the boy hugged him…desperately. "G-gomen, Ita-kun…it's just…" Naruto locked his eyes with Itachi's, his blue eyes held nothing but love and depression. Itachi returned his hug and stroked his back reassuring him. "Shh, its okay, I'm here now." He said as he lifted Naruto's chin and diving in for another kiss.

_:Somewhere in the training grounds:_

Naruto clung to Itachi as they both rested on the soft grass. Both pair looking at the moon as its bright rays illuminated the forest. Little lights shined throughout the sky. Naruto looked at every star and felt butterflies in his stomach. _'Being here in Itachi's arms…I feel a lot safer. Much more comfort and love…it's nothing compared to when Sasuke and I were together…' _the blonde mentally thought. Never before has he felt such kindness, let alone the very person he thought was going to kill him for the Kyuubi inside him. He looked up at Itachi, who was currently staring up at the sky, he blushed and realized how EXTREMELY lucky he was. Here he was in the arms of a sex god and he loved him more than words can say. Itachi bought the smaller body closer to him and hugged him tight. Afraid that some one might take him away, not that he would actually allow it.

Naruto snuggled closer to him and sight in bliss. Life was perfect right about now. "Naruto…" the blonde looked up as he smiled sweetly. "Yes Itachi?" The raven haired man kept his gaze up at the stars and kept a stoic face. "Do you think…there may be a day when you decide to join the Akatsuki?" The question threw Naruto off. He sat up and tilted his head. "I…I never really thought about that. But why would you ask me that?" he said as he kept his eyes on black obsidian ones.

"I was doing a lot of thinking…" Itachi also sat up and stared at his blonde haired angel. "I want to try and convince our leader to let you joins us, that way the organization won't go after you." Itachi grabbed Naruto's hands and kissed them. "Naruto, I really want you to come with me…Come with me so we can get on with life and be happy."

Naruto frowned. _'I…I can't! If I join Akatsuki, I'll have to abandon everything. Including the dream of being Hokage, oh Kami-sama please help me!...What shall I do?' _ Naruto desperately tried to make a decision. Hopefully the right one...

Itachi sight. "Naruto.." the blonde looked up. Itachi connected his lips against soft cherry ones. The older man cupped the blonde's chin. "I won't pressure you. I'll give you time to decide. What ever choice you make, I'll support and understand. Your decision won't change our relationship." He smiled and kissed Naruto's cheek.

Naruto nodded and hugged him tight. _'Oh man…what do I do? Will I make the right choice or what?' _ One lonely tear slowly slid down the blonde's eye. Fear had taken over his mind. Fearful that he might hurt others by his decision if he decided to leave with Itachi.

The raven sunk his head into blonde locks, inhaling the scent of his beloved. He won't force Naruto to leave with him if he decides to stay in Konoha. He would still love his kitsune no matter what. One little word won't change that…

Once again the couple kissed passionately. Hands roamed around each other's bodies. Hearts beating rapidly. "Ita-kun…" Naruto barely made out for Itachi was kissing and nibbling his neck. "I think…we should…take this somewhere…else…" the blonde moaned as he felt the slick tongue brush against his warm skin. All Itachi did was nod. He formed a couple of hand seals and vanished…

:0000:

To-to: I know, I know I'm a terrible author, nuff said okayz :P anywho, please review, and as I can see I'm not dead, oh and I'll need a lemon writer for the next chap cause I think it's about time I make this couple have some butsmex O

So yeah needz a lemon writer by Sunday!!

Laterz!!


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Ya! I know I'm late but hey, at least I didn't abandon this fic right? Any who, as a thank you for all the favorites, story alerts, and reviews, I present to you guy's the first lemon of this fic! [I know I suck at them, buh I'll do my best to improve xD]_

_Enjoy cause later in the chapters there will be more to come!!!! C:_

:0000:

"Itachi…" Naruto moaned as the older male kissed and nibbled his neck. The blonde arched as Itachi licked a sensitive spot. "Did you like that?" Itachi asked in a seductive voice. Naruto nodded, to woozy to reply. Itachi smirked and captured Naruto's lips in a roaring kiss.

They had left the field and went to Naruto's house. All their clothes were discarded carelessly on the floor.

'_This is it…Itachi's going to…' _Before the blonde could finish his thought he felt something poke him in the rear. He opened his eyes and blushed a beat red. Itachi broke the kiss, and noticed the shade of red. He smiled. He lowered his head and whispered in his ear. "I love it when you blush. It just makes me harder…" Naruto, if possible, turned a darker red. Just then Itachi realized he was on the bottom and Naruto was on top. "Seme doesn't exactly fit you Naru-chan." Itachi said as he chuckled when he saw the blonde pout. "I prefer to be the Uke anyway…" Naruto proceeded to lick Itachi's neck. He nibbled and left small love bites, he looked at his work and smiled.

He then continued his journey south, leaving butterfly kisses. Just before he could read his destination, Itachi sat up. "Are you sure you want to do this? Knowing you love is enough…" Deep ocean eyes stared at charcoal ones. Naruto leaned forward and kissed him soft. "I want to show you how much I love you." He blushed as Itachi gave him his best smile. Naruto, wanting to proceed, went back to Itachi's lower body.

His eyes widened. His cheeks rose to an incredible heat. He took a hold of Itachi's manhood and licked his lips. It wasn't the first time seeing another man's…thing, but Itachi was certainly big. _**'Bigger than that other Uchiha bastard wouldn't you say Naruto?' **_Kyuubi commented as he hauled in laughter. _'Yeah, way bigger…' _Naruto's lips quivered with excitement, felt mouthwatering. He didn't dare to do anything unless Itachi told him to. He looked up towards the Raven with eager eyes. Itachi nodded.

Naruto smiled and went back towards his prize. He leaned forwards sticking out his tongue to lick the head. His slick tongue brushed against Itachi's warm cock. He played with the slit, making Itachi grab a fist full of golden hair, while his hands ran up and down the length. Itachi moaned as he felt Naruto's hot mouth take in his cock. The raven's hand squeezed the blonde hair. _'God…this kid is really…skill full at this…' _he couldn't finish his sentence. His mind was in no mood to think a single thought.

Naruto bobbed his head up and down, enjoying the taste of his beloved. Itachi felt near to his end. He wanted to cum, but he wanted to come inside his cute blonde. He made Naruto stop, which in return whined. "Don't worry we're not done yet my kitsune…" He laid the blonde down in the bed. Itachi lowered himself to Naruto's lower body. He spread the blonde's legs; he slowly brushed a finger against the small hole. Naruto's slid closed. The older male smiled. He lowered his head and dipped his tongue inside. A muffled moan came from the blonde. He continued dipping his tongue in and out of the small ring of muscles, teasing his little blonde. "I-Ita…kun…" Jus then Naruto felt a pair of fingers enter him. He wiggled, trying to adjust. It hurt, yet it felt so good. Itachi stretched out Naruto, he needed it for what was about to come. Just then his fingers brushed against something, making Naruto shout his name.

'_Gotcha!' _

Naruto arched his back as he felt an incredible wave of pleasure go throughout his body. A small trail of drool left in the corner of his mouth. "W-what was that?" Naruto asked he tried to catch his breath. Itachi didn't answer him; he just gave a quick soft kiss to the blonde. "Are you ready?" there was a silence. Naruto smiled and placed his palms against either side of Itachi's cheeks. "I am. Please show me how much you love me…" With that Itachi kissed his blonde passionately. During that time, he reached south, adjusting his erection against Naruto's twitching hole.

Slowly and swiftly, he buried himself inside the tight heat. . He gritted his teeth as a pressure of tightness and warmth greeted him. Naruto hissed in pain. _'Yeah…way bigger than Sasuke…' _Naruto tried adjusting to the size, though he knew it was big and felt something slide down his backside. The blonde gripped the sheets, trying to find relief. "Does it hurt too much?" He heard a voice say to him. Naruto looked up and was met by a pair of obsidian eyes. He nodded, "Just a little, nothing I can't handle." Itachi kissed his blonde's cheek. The pain was slowly fading away and left nothing but anticipation. Itachi looked at Naruto, as he too did the same. A silent agreement was made.

Itachi pulled out and slowly thrust back inside. Naruto moaned. The pace began slowly, yet Itachi felt he was about to come in any moment. The tight ring of muscles engulfed him like no tomorrow. For the Uchiha, this felt like heaven. Nothing could feel as good as this. Each thrust pulled loud moans from the man below him. Naruto had a death grip on the sheets as their hips collided. They created the most wonderful friction and it was almost excruciating. A tight coil of pleasure slowly grew tighter and tighter with each and every thrust.

The young blonde's cheeks rose to heat. Never before had he felt this much pleasure since the time he was with Sasuke. But that memory was thrown out the window as he felt a sharp pain penetrate his neck. Itachi had slowly licked his blonde's neck and bit down hard. The sensitive skin bled until he licked the mess up. The pace began to change from slow to fast. The Uchiha grabbed a hold of the small narrow hips and slammed into him harder. Naruto moaned. "Oh g-god…this f-feels…" he was so entranced in the moment he couldn't even speak. There was no need for words as Itachi smirked and continued. Just then Naruto widened his eyes as his vision went fussy. "ITACHI!"

Itachi pounded into him, stabbing the bundle of nerves relentlessly. Naruto was reduced to broken sobs…yelling and screaming…begging and pleading. It was agony and ecstasy all rolled into one. The blonde felt complete. He felt his coil tighten. He was so close.

Before he can say anything Naruto came, moaning out his lover's name. A few more thrusts and Itachi exploded with a yell of his own, his essence filling the blonde while those clenching walls milked him dry

Itachi collapsed on top his lover. Both exhausted their breathing finding a steady pace. They felt complete. Itachi slowly slipped out as Naruto, not wanting the warm feeling leave his body, whimpered. Naruto tangled his fingers with Itachi's. "Itachi…I love you." He whispered before he closed he leaned forward and kissed soft lips. Itachi returned it passionately. "Sleep, our little activity has worn you off enough as it is." Naruto smiled and blushed. He pecked his beloved's lips on more time and slid his eyes closed.

Itachi smiled as he too was to tired to think a single though. He kissed Naruto's head, "I love you too…my dear kitsune."

:0000:

_:3 weeks later:_

Somewhere along the forest, Kyo had rested on a tree trunk where she looked up at the brilliance of blue and white. Her arms rested behind her head as she started to think about her life in the Akatsuki. Kyo had only been in the organization for about a year now. Itachi had found her when she was six. The months that came to her hit her hard, yet gentle. Itachi had made sure she got food, training and more importantly, love. The Akatsuki had been her family since that dreadful day.

Images of blood and mingled bodies came to view in her mind. She shook her head trying to get rid of that horrible scene. "It wasn't my fault, but why do I feel so guilty about it? It's not like I knew what I was doing." She said to herself. Sighting she closed her eyes as she felt a breeze pass her by.

"_In the moonlight I felt your heart_

_Quiver like a bowstring's pulse_

_In the moons pure light, you looked at me_

_Nobody knows your heart_

She snapped her eyes open and sat up.

_When the sun is gone I see you_

_Beautiful and haunting, but cold_

_Like the blade of a knife, so sharp and so sweet_

_Nobody knows your heart_

She looked at her surroundings trying to find the singing voice.

_All of your sorrow, grief and pain_

_Locked away in the forest of the night_

_Your secret heart belongs to the world_

_Of the things that sigh in the dark_

_Oh the things that cry in the dark"_

She covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. "Stop it…please stop it…" she shook her head trying to block out the song. "She's been dead for a year now, there's just no way…" she said. Suddenly she felt something creep up her back. Opening her eyes, she looked to her right and saw a white little fur ball look at her with black button eyes. "You know better than to creep up like that." Kyo slowly bought the small mouse in her palms and smiled. Puri fell backwards and started rocking back and forth. Kyo giggled. Her little mouse turned out to be more like her. "Puri, sometimes you remind me of myself." "When Itachi bought that fur ball, I somehow knew it would turn out like you." Kyo pouted. "Hey, your making me sound like a disease." She turned her head and stuck her tongue out. Pein chuckled and took a seat next the smaller girl. She stroked the soft fur of her pet that was now curled up in her lap. "So, how are things with you and Konan?" He asked. He noticed Kyo's cheek grow pink and he inwardly awed.

"It's going really great; she's in a mission with Kisame-chan." Kyo looked up at the sky once more and sight. "Pein-sensei, can I ask you something?" The orange haired man raised his brow in curiosity. "When…when someone reminds you of a certain person, should you be mad or happy?" Kyo looked at him. It was a question she's been itching to ask Itachi instead but the frustration was getting to her. "Should you despise that person?" Pein sight and placed his hand on top of Kyo's head. Smiling he said what came to mind, to be honest; he had no answer for a question like that. "Kyo…just do what you think is okay. But to be honest, I would say ignore it and just relaxed." Kyo pouted, "That's no help Pein-chan. But I guess I can ignore it, it doesn't bother me…yet."

She smiled and giggled a bit. "Tell me Kyo. This person doesn't happen to be the demon child right? The nine tailed brat." Kyo turned pale a bit. She sight, "Yeah, but I'm not mad or anything, I was just simply wondering about it that's all." A sharp pain stabbed in her heart as she pictured both her mother and Naruto together side by side. _'No. Naruto doesn't look nothing like her. She's prettier and she has no scars on her cheeks…' _Kyo sight, "When is sensei going to be back?" "He'll be back by tomorrow morning." Pein implied as he got up and dusted himself off. "I'll be inside, make sure you come inside to. I don't want anything to happen, especially in your condition."

"Yeah, yeah..." Kyo pouted and looked back up at the sky. "Stupid condition…why did the damn moon have to have an effect on my powers?"

Kyo was had a special ability that no other Shinobi of the Kuzuki clan had. The Kagerou Eyes was the bloodline of the clan. It was able to block out any other special ability, such as the Sharingan and Byakugan. But Kyo's powers were a bit different. It had 2 extra things. If she used a special jutsu called 'Blind Rage no Jutsu' she would be able to suspend that person's ability. Meaning it would make all chakra dry from the body for 42 hours.

Every 2 months of every year Kyo had to go through a 'phase'. For 3 days Kyo would have to stay inside a cage, restrained, and away from people. The small child, unfortunately, carried some kind of demon blood in her. Kyo's demon would come out and would be hungry for blood. The Akatsuki had found out only a few months ago and this month was that time again. She was born this way and she would die that way. There was no helping it and Kyo didn't care, as long as she didn't hurt her family.

"Che…I'll die before I can lay a finger on them." She said as she stood up and decided to train. "Enough of that, let's get down to training. I can't allow sensei to think I'm a weakling." She tied her semi-short hair and stretched. There was this jutsu Itachi had been teaching her to do, it was a bit complicated, but Kyo wouldn't let that be an excuse to not be able to learn this jutsu. "Okay sensei, get ready cause I'm gonna nail this jutsu!!!" Summoning her Hook Swords, she did her special pose and breathed in.

"Okay I'll train till I get this jutsu down…"

With that she trained all day until she reached her goal.

:0000:

_**:6 years later:**_

_**:Sasuke's POV:**_

Walking down these paths made me remember a lot about the past. Our team would always go this way when we had to escort some civilian back to their village or something. I smirked as I recall _that_ day. The day when I took Naruto to a special place not to far from here…It's a hill where you can see a lake. The day I took him was on some festival and bright lights had lit the sky up. The fire works simply took his breath away. Especially when I handed him a small box wrapped up in teal paper.

He looked confused but I told him to go ahead and open it. He did and his blue eyes widened. I told him happy birthday. He cried out of joy and he clinged onto me like crazy. He thought I didn't know about his birthday.

For the first time in six years I smiled. Perhaps I'm this happy to see Naruto once more that made me this nervous and anxious. I felt my hands get a bit sweaty. Once I reached the gate that led into Konoha, the Shinobi guarding it were alarmed and surprised. ANBU had surrounded me. "State your business here Uchiha." The one with a bird mask asked. "I wish to speak with the Hokage." Was all I said.

After they escorted me into the Hokage's office I had told Tsunade what I did. "Tsunade-sama, I Assure you that Orochimaru is dead. I killed him myself, he was planning to take my body but I refuse to let a snake like him take my body away. All I wish now is to return as a Shinobi here in the leaf village." I stared at hazel eyes that seemed to be covered by disgust yet hope.

"Uchiha Sasuke…what you're asking of me, is the impossible, for now anyway. You ran away from your home which made you a missing Nin. You betrayed our village. So now you're back and you want me to give back your ranking as a Genin and go on about as if nothing happened?" She stood from her chair and looked out the window. "No. Not all Tsunade-sama, I just want to come back into the village and try to recover my lost comrades." I lower my head. I really did feel like trash. After killing Orochimaru, it made me realize how stupid of me it was to leave the village in the first place.

But then again I needed to in order for me to get stronger and be able to defeat my older brother. Though in the end I have to work my way up again to regain all that I lost…

"Sasuke you know the village despises you after what you've done, so why bother returning? It'll save you the humiliation." She turned her head so she could see me out the corner of her eye. "The reason being is that I came for a certain someone. I need to try and gain back his trust…" I looked at my hand and back at Tsunade. "Even if it takes me forever I'll try to win back his heart." I don't know…but I felt the need to say that yet I felt the words that just came out had no meaning behind it. Probably because I just didn't say it loud enough for her to get my point.

Tsunade took her seat and stared at me for a couple of minutes. Finally she made a move, she took out a few papers from the drawer and started writing on it. "Uchiha Sasuke." I stood up straight. "You are named as a citizen in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You will not be given your Shinobi rank. You'll be working for it instead. You are forbidden to use any ninja skills. You will do as I order." She placed the paper in front of me and handed me a pen. "This is a contract. It has all the rules that I've just announced. Sign it and you'll be a Konoha citizen."

I took the pen. I stared at the paper. I wasn't able to convince her to give me back my Shinobi rack, but I was able to become a Konoha citizen. Still…I signed the paper with a straight face. She took the paper and place it in some folder that I assumed was my record file. She began to do some other paper work. She looked up at me and looked confused, "You're dismissed." "When can I gain back my ranking?" She continued writing stuff down, "I don't know when but in due time Sasuke." She said without looking up.

I turned and started to leave but before I was able to step outside I hear Tsunade say a few words, "It'll take a miracle to gain back Naruto." At first I thought, what exactly did she mean? Why did she say that? "Hn." I left without a word. I walked down the path to my home, I noticed how everyone looked at me with despise. Cold eyes that help nothing but hatred, yet they couldn't help but show a small glimmer of hope. Hope that I may be able to change for the good. I continued walking without glancing at nothing. My first thought was to find my bundle of sunshine. To talk and catch up on things, perhaps I can steal a kiss, that way he can forgive me. Whenever we use to argue about stuff, Naruto would get mad at me. But then I would kiss him and he would forgive and forget.

I decide first to go too the academy. I remembered how Naruto would play on the swing that hung from a tree branch. We use to go there whenever we were bored. Though when I got there it was lunch time, some kids were playing hide and go seek, kids were working on their shuriken aim, and others who just simply sat and read book or did something else. I lean on the tree just looking at the kids as they smiled and had fun. Though something interesting had caught my attention…

I watched this one kid read a book, I'm not sure what it was but by the looks of it, it seemed really interesting to the boy. It was odd because he reminded me so much of someone. His semi-short hair, though he had a small pony tail and was a charcoal color. A nice milky skin tone, a navy turtle neck shirt, and black shorts to go. Though what had amazed me more were his eyes. Those eyes were identical to ones I use to see every morning when I woke up. A dark ocean blue color that shone with the sun… this boy was very odd.

I saw a redheaded girl ask him something, the boy smiled and closed his book. I assumed the girl asked him to play with her and her friends. Suddenly I felt my heart stop, my whole body went numb. The sight of a certain family crest made my blood stop its flow.

How….?

It wasn't possible…

That boy….

That boy had the Uchiha crest embedded on his shirt. It was there. How was it that this boy had the Uchiha crest? This was a mystery I wanted to solve. Just who exactly is this boy? Who were his parents? Just then the bell rang signaling all kids had to go back to their respectful classes. I decided to stay here until school was over. I was extremely curious as to who this boy was. It was possible someone was impersonating as an Uchiha. Who knows but I will expose this person…

About 2 hours later school was over and I retreat safely where I couldn't be seen by the boy. I see him smiling and run past everyone. Seems like this boy was anxious to get home! I followed him. I wondered…this boy looked a lot like…

Suddenly the boy stopped after a few blocks. He stopped right in front of Ichiraku's. He stood there for about 15 minutes. I raised a brow. "Who are you waiting for?" I mumbled. I kept a distance from him, not wanting him to be suspicious or anything. I caught a glimpse of Orange…

For the second time that day, my heart stopped.

The little boy grinned and hugged his father. My eyes started to sting. The blonde haired man kissed his son's cheek, which in return, he did the same. My feet couldn't move nor did my mind respond. There stood the love of my life, holding a child. But what hit me the most, even though I'm few feet away from them, I spotted a golden ring on his left index finger.

Uzumaki Naruto….

Was married…

_**:Naruto's POV:**_

All I thought about was hurrying. I ran past a bunch of people, rushing to get to Ichiraku's Ramen shop. I smiled though. It was always like this, on Friday's actually. I always met up with my son there. The reason being was that I always bought him ramen and dumplings. Dumplings always seemed his preferred treat. My son had a thing for sweet stuff. It didn't bother me though. Yes. My first born son is an exact replica of his father. He was born as a prodigy.

Uchiha Turu.

The prodigy of the Uchiha clan...the son of Uchiha Itachi and Uzumaki Naruto. Actually it's Uchiha Naruto now. Every time I say that I feel fluffy and excited. A few years ago Itachi and I got married in the spring. It was wonderful. It was the happiest day in my whole entire life. But I'll think back to that later, right now I had to go meet up with my son.

I got there after a good minutes and spotted my son. He grins and I pick him up in my arms. He kisses my cheek and I do the same.

"How was school sweetie?" I ask in a sweet voice. "I got the highest score in the class again! Oh and I was able to do the substitution jutsu in my first try!" he waves his arms around and I giggle. "Really? That's good Turu. This calls for a celebration!" He grins and looks at me, "I want some dumplings, some Ramen and…" he scratches his head for awhile to think of something else. I had to admit though, Turu was the most adorable little creature I've seen in my whole entire life. "Oh and I want to go visit uncle Deidara, and Sasori and, and Aunt Konan, and Kyo…" I laugh as I hear my son trying to name his family. He pouts and I swear I could hug him to death.

"Okay hun. We'll go see the family when your father gets home okay!" He grinned and hugged me tighter. As we walk off to get him some dumplings, I swore I felt this strange chakra wave…it was familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I walked off without a second thought.

We were in a small dumpling shop and Turu ate away like nothing. I thought about how my wedding went a few years ago. Just thinking about it made my body yearn for Itachi.

_:Flash Back:_

_The sky was painted a lovely pink as Itachi turned around seeing a beautiful white dress fitting the slender hips of his 'bride.' He couldn't think of a more beautiful sight than seeing Naruto stare at him in adoration as he walked down the aisle led by father like figure, Iruka. Naruto smiled. _

_This day was a day that Naruto would never forget. The day he married the man he loved. Vows were exchanged, and Itachi had recited a poem to Naruto. Itachi kissed his 'wife' passionately as the preacher said he may kiss the bride. Naruto shed tears. His whole life…he waited his whole life for this to happen. To get married to the one he loved dearly and to have children some day. _

_He couldn't be happier…_

_:End of Flashback:_

That day was something to remember. I felt my cheeks go warm, I cover them with my palms and I smile. Just then I recalled how our honeymoon went. Let's just say, there was a lot of sweat, bondage, and I couldn't walk for 3 days.

"Mommy! Let's go, I want to go see if daddy's home." I heard Turu say as he whipped his mouth with his hand. I giggle and take him in my arms. "Okay then, let's go and see if your father's there."

"So…you actually have a son now?"

Before I could take a small step, I heard a voice. I looked up ahead and widened my eyes. I just couldn't believe it. "What's wrong Naruto? Aren't you going to welcome me home?" I stare at obsidian eyes.

There…in front of me stood the last person I'd see in Konoha

"S-Sasuke…"

"The one and only…" I heard him say. Oh shit! The last thing that ran in my mind was; how will I explain Turu to Sasuke?

:0000:

A/N: see! I am not dead yet, just finished moving to our new apartment and to say the least the apartment is great xD anywho, does anyone care/mind to be my beta reader?

Nikko: please review!


	8. Chapter 8

:0000:

_**:Turu's POV:**_

I watch my mom stare deeply into obsidian eyes. I look at mom, then at the stranger, and then back at mom. I didn't understand what happened. When this guy said, "So you have a son now?" mommy went pale as a ghost. His eyes widened and his lips trembled. I've never seen mom this nervous.

"Mommy…?"

Mom had whispered some thing. The next thing I knew mom had fainted. Before he landed on the floor, the stranger caught us. I stare at the man, while I, still in my mother's arms, am filled with amazement.

This guy…

I know this might sound crazy, but he looks a lot like daddy.

He carried mom in a bridal style way. "Hello there. Your mom is going to be okay, we just need to get him to a hospital and he'll be fine. What's your name little one?" He asks me in a soft tone, though in a creepy, cold way. I was a little scared. It was enough to send chills down my spine. I didn't want to answer, he looked scary, but mommy always said to be polite.

"T-Turu... Uchiha Turu is my name." I replied with a smile. I know I said I was scared but somehow this guy seemed…nice. "I am 6 years old and I love to play ninja with mommy and daddy!" I grin.

"That's nice. Okay Turu, let's get your mom to the hospital."

We took off without a second word. I was actually relieved. The man didn't ask who my dad was. I didn't like going around bragging about how my dad is the strongest and smartest ANBU alive. I'm proud of being the son of Uchiha Itachi, it's just...I didn't want people to think that he had a conceited son. I didn't want to anger my dad nor my mom. Along the way I couldn't help but stare at the man.

Yup. I know it's strange but, maybe…this guy may actually be one of my relatives…

:0000:

_**:Naruto's Dream:**_

_The blond shed tears. The sound of a crying baby echoed in the walls. "It's a boy! Congratulations Naruto, it's a healthy baby boy!" Tsunade said as she handed the small baby to his mother._

_Naruto smiled, cried, laughed; all these emotions ran through him like blood._

"_He's…he's so beautiful…" the blond mumbled. He bought his son close and placed a soft kiss on his forehead and smiled. A pale hand cupped Naruto's cheek._

"_He has your eyes." Itachi said as he smiled. Looking at his first born son gave him butterflies. It's true. Giving birth to a child can change a person's life forever. The older man kissed his lover's cheek and gave him a warm hug. "I-I never thought…dreams can actually come true."_

_The blond mumbled as he closed his eyes and breathed in heavily. Many things happened over the years, but this particular event, was the happiest._

"_Naruto…" The blond looked at his lover, "I promise, no matter what I'll protect you and my son." Naruto smiled and shed more tears._

"_I know you will Itachi, I'll also protect you and Turu…."_

_**:End of Dream:**_

**:Normal POV:**

Turu and Sasuke were currently in hospital room where Naruto lay resting on the bed. Turu sat next to his mother on a stool. He grasped Naruto's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Mommy, come on wake up! We have to go home before daddy comes home!  
He whined. _'Seriously, why did mom faint when the stranger spoke to him? It's a little weird.' _The small boy glanced at Sasuke only to look away quickly. Sasuke stared straight at Turu.

'_Mommy…? Naruto… Is this boy truly your son? If so, who's the father?' _Desperate to get some answers, Sasuke stood and walked towards the small Uchiha. "Turu, when is your birthday?" he simply asked. Turu blinked a few times. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to give information out freely, especially if it was a person he didn't know.

But he only asked for his birthday and it couldn't hurt to just tell him that.

"Uh…my birthday is in April. April sixteen. So I am six years old. How old are you mister?" Turu asked without thinking.

Sasuke smiled, "Well if you want to know, I'm 19. Almost the same age as your mother!" He smiled at the smaller boy. Turu forced a smile out, _'Nineteen? Mommy is 18 so…what does…? Who the hell is this guy?!"_ Mentally frustrated, Turu wished someone would come in and disturb this awkwardness.

Sasuke was about to ask yet another question. But before he could someone had burst in through the door.

"NARUTOO!!!"

A blonde haired girl howled as she ran towards the bed and grabbed Naruto by the shoulders. "Naruto wake up!!! How dare you forget about our celebration?" She started shaking the boy mercilessly.

"Ahem." Ino froze and looked to her left. She widened her eyes and turned pale.

"S-Sasuke…?" Just then a groan was heard. Ino looked back at her teammate and smiled.

"W-what happened?" The blond rubbed his eyes trying to will away the sleepiness.

"Naru-chan, you're okay." Naruto looked at his surroundings, spotted his son sitting in a stool next to the bed.

"Mommy! You're awake, c'mon get up! We still need to go and eat some dumplings and go visit the family." Turu tugged his mother's arm. The blond smiled. Though quickly enough his smiled turned to a frown when his gaze fell onto a certain man's obsidian's eyes. Ino realized the tension between the rivals and tried to intervene.

"Now boys, what do you say we all go get something to eat and talk this over."

"Ino, take Turu and wait outside."

Ino's brows knitted together in fear. She knew Naruto's story well. The blond had mourned over Sasuke's betrayal for practically a month till he met the Uchiha's older brother. At first, she didn't approve, though whenever she spotted Naruto, he glittered with happiness and energy. She knew he was happy with Itachi and she decided to support them both, the only problem was now that Sasuke is back out of the blue, how can Naruto cope?

"Alright. Come Turu! Let's get you a snack from the vending machine!" Ino held her hand out.

Turu grinned and turned to his mother, "Mommy will you come?"

"In a few minutes sweetie, just do as aunt Ino says for now okay?" He kissed his son's cheek and smiled. The smaller boy smiled and headed towards the blonde woman.

Satisfied after the sound of the door shutting, Naruto looked at his ex-lover. He glared.

"Now Naruto, don't look at me like that. You might hurt yourself."

"What the hell are you doing here in Konoha teme? Aren't you supposed to be with that snake bastard cheating your way to power?" Naruto swung his legs over to the side of the bed, though within a blink of an eye Sasuke had placed his hands on either side of Naruto's hips.

"I see the years have been kind to you Naruto." It's been six years and up to this day Naruto still looked younger. He had grown possibly three more inches.

"Time hasn't passed enough."

"Naruto what are you doing with a child?"

"That's none of your business." Naruto pushed Sasuke away. As he stood up, he couldn't help but look upset all the while. _'Out of all other years, why did he choose to come back this year?' _ Naruto's gaze was fixed on the navy colored door. His son was out there with Ino. His palms became sweaty. The silence of the room made him want to crawl under a rock. He finally was able to convince the Hokage to make an announcement to the village about why it wasn't Itachi's fault he killed his clan. During this time, Naruto was pregnant with Turu.

Itachi didn't have a choice in the matter. Itachi had two choices. Either he himself, kill his clan or some strange hired foreign ninja's. The older Uchiha refused his family's blood be poured on tainted palms. The news had shocked the entire village. The villager's point of view of the situation had completely changed. To some, they couldn't believe it while others had their hopes up high. Slowly but surely, the entire village had accepted the Uchiha.

Naruto smiled every day, knowing he and his beloved had been accepted. The threats and glares had died down. Soon, Itachi had been able to stay in Konoha, so the couple had decided to live in the Uchiha estate.

At first, Naruto was worried that living there might stir up bad memories for his beloved. No conflict had occurred within the months of living in the estate and Naruto was grateful for that. Six months later the blonde had announced to his family and friends that he was marrying Itachi. The lovely news had spread out the entire village like some plague.

Turu had been born several months later. When the family had walked the streets on sunny days, pedestrians had stopped them, wanted to congratulate them and take a look at the Uchiha baby. They stood there with sparkles in their eyes. They commented on how Turu was the most beautiful baby they'd seen in awhile, from the Uchiha clan that is.

A lot of memories had been formed during Sasuke absence. Naruto couldn't help but have a _very _bad feeling about the younger Uchiha's arrival.

Silence had enveloped the rivals.

"I came back for you."

Naruto blinked. He turned his head and looked at Sasuke over. "What do you mean for 'me'" Sasuke gazed changed to the floor.

"I-I realized how important you were while I was with Orochimaru. I didn't think my emotions would drive me this far. Every day I tried to forget about you, yet you plagued my mind…" he clenched his fists and knitted his brows. "I began reminiscing about the times we spend together. I then realized how I couldn't live without you. I regret it."

"You realized this when?"

"A year after I left…"

Naruto felt enraged. _'A year…? A fucking year after he left?!' _ Naruto felt like punching the shit out of Sasuke. The Uchiha was an idiot when it came to love. Enraged, Naruto fixed his eyes back on the door.

"You might have had a chance…" Naruto began, "if you came back within that time frame I might have forgiven you and taken you back. But what the fuck were you doing during those two years?!" Naruto said the last part louder than he intended to.

Sasuke sigh, "I thought it was a good idea to still gain power and then come back to you, though there was something that you said…" Sasuke slowly walked in front of the shorter man and looked at him in the eyes. He leaned forward and whispered into Naruto's ear, "…you said you'd give yourself only to me."

Naruto smirked. "That was back then, and this is now. I am fully married and gave birth to my husband's baby-"

Before the blonde finished, he felt something wet penetrate his earlobe. Sasuke had nibbled his ear.

Naruto pushed Sasuke away. Naruto covered his ears and blushed profusely. "What the fuck Sasuke! Keep…keep your tongue to yourself!!!" The blonde yelled. The young Uchiha chuckled with amusement.

"Tell me Naruto, who exactly is your husband? Is he satisfying you properly? Does he penetrate you how I use to…?" At this point Naruto couldn't take it he was embarrassed, _'and the bastard fucking licked my ear? What the hell is his problem?_' That gave the blond enough reasons to beat the living daylight out of him

Sasuke slowly wrapped his arms around the firm waist. "Why don't you leave that loser and come back to me. I can fulfill your every need…" Naruto was about to shout at him though once again he had been touched. The older boy had groped his bum.

Within a second Sasuke had been seeing stars.

**:0000:**

"Ne, auntie...I don't like that stranger guy. He makes mommy nervous and upset." Turu explained his emotions that were flowing in his mind. He wanted to tell someone, tell someone how he had a very bad feeling about the stranger.

"What? Turu, you can't judge every book by its cover. I bet that man is a very nice gentleman." _'A gentleman?... Yeah right, nice one Ino'_

The blonde haired woman couldn't help but want to avoid the subject of the matter. Sooner or later Turu may need the history between the stranger and Naruto.

Stranger...

Uchiha Sasuke. Turu's only uncle.

"C'mon Auntie! Let's go deliver mommy's ice cream!"

Before Ino was able stop the small boy a loud crashing noise made both ninja flinch. Both Ino and Turu ran towards the loud crashing noise in fear of some kind of invasion. Once the pair had made their way to the source, Ino couldn't help but giggle softly.

There stood a large whole in the wall and a bloody Sasuke lay there knocked out.

"_NEVER_, and I mean _never, _touch me like that again. Not only do I belong to someone else, I have a family to care of and I am very happy with them!!!" the blonde exclaimed as he admired his _handy_ work.

"Mommy!" Turu ran towards his mother and tugged his pants. "Are you okay? Did this guy try to hurt you?" Naruto smiled and picked his son up.

"Don't worry Turu-chan, you know mommy can't get hurt. Now how about we go and see the rest of the family and tell them about your success!" He grinned as his son's expression changed within the second. The small Uchiha grinned, which looked exactly like Naruto's, and clapped his hands.

"Alright, but here, eat your ice cream mom we bought your favorite one!" Naruto accepted it as his son handed him the iced, strawberry flavored dessert.

As the pair made their way out of the hospital, nurses had run towards the Uchiha, one of them had checked his pulse. Shouts were herd as they rushed the raven into the emergency room. All the while Ino was the eye witness and smiled as the scene somehow seemed amusing to her.

Noticing the lost presence of her comrade, she ran after the blond, "Hey Naruto! You didn't really try to kill him…right?" She couldn't help but ask though at the same time think what Sasuke had done to tick Naruto off.

"Well…no but the bastard deserved it. Any how see ya later Ino, I'm taking Turu to the Akatsuki for awhile. See ya tomorrow!"

The blonde Kunoichi stared at the blonde until he was out of sight.

"Oh Naruto…" she smiled and sight. "Oh Naruto. I can't help but feel worry for you and your family. Can Sasuke's return cause damage to you and Itachi? How will you explain it to Turu? Kami-sama please help out this family…please, don't let any one get hurt…" Ino clasped her hands together desperately wishing nothing serious will happen from here on out.

She turned her heels starting walking towards a familiar path, leaving nothing but footprints of her feet on the dirt floor…

:0000:

To-to: hmm… I don't know I think this chapter could've been better, but here it's a start on the whole plot of the story right? Any who updates will try to be frequent and I has a new beta so I expect chapter's to become better and awesome ^^

On the next chapter of "The Ways of Love":

_Preview_

_**Itachi's heart felt as if it was being stung by bees. Naruto had told him the latest news; his little brother had returned. Itachi was smart enough to figure out that he had returned for what he had left.**_

_**Naruto**_

_**HIS Naruto.**_

"_**Will he leave me for him? Will those feelings he felt so long ago return? Naruto…will you leave me and Turu behind after what we've been through after all these years?"**_

_OMG! Itachi is having doubts! NU! Will Naruto leave him? Review and you will find out!_


	9. Chapter 9

:0000:

"No, no, no!!! I think you should rest Kiba! You used up too much chakra and you were careless about that sand Nin. Rest up okay…" Hinata spoke softly as she tried to stop her friend from sitting up. Inuzuka Kiba was currently bandaged up. His team had a mission not 15 minutes ago and the team had completed and reported the mission in one piece but Kiba had been careless and ended up being half beaten to a pulp.

"I don't care, moving around is gonna- ouch!!! Damn it!!"

"Please Kiba-kun, rest up. I promise you, once you get all better and able to leave the hospital Shino and I will train extra. But until then behave towards the nurses." Hinata smiled as her friend gave up with a sigh, "F-fine, but we'll train until dawn okay. Humph." Grinning, Hinata bid farewell to her friend until her next visit, left the room and closed the door quietly.

She walked down the hallways quietly while her mind drifter off to nowhere, _'Oh Kiba-kun you are very persistent ne? I wonder what Turu-chan is up to? That boy can sometimes spell trouble. Just like his mother…' _ Hinata's smile slowly turned to a frown.

A few years back she was told by Naruto himself he had found love once again. Her heart sank yet she couldn't feel happy for her friend. She was worried for him. Naruto had told her he was with Uchiha Sasuke's older brother. Uchiha Itachi. "Honestly. It was bad enough he dated Sasuke, and hurt him a few weeks later. Who knows maybe the heart breaking runs in the Uchiha blood line?"

That was what she believed…six years ago.

It seemed so long ago.

Itachi has proven himself, not only to Naruto but to the whole entire leaf village. "Uchiha-san has become an ANBU captain and since then, there has been less and less attack from foreign countries." She smiled as she thought back on how she'd seen the happy couple strolling down the park...along with Itachi's heir.

Turu.

He had changed her life. One time she talked to the young Uchiha and he had given her comforting when she broke down in front of him.

_:Flash back:_

"_There, there auntie, don't cry." The small boy rubbed Hinata's back for comfort. One minute they were talking and the next his aunt had broken down to tears. It pained Turu to see his favored aunt in this state. "F-forgive me Turu-kun, I n-never wanted you to see me in this state." She smiled crookedly and rubbed her eyes. _

_Turu smiled, "You know, I heard it's always a good idea to talk your problems out." Hinata giggled softly, "Oh Turu, I'm sure you're a smart kid but I'm afraid it's an issue where you wouldn't understand." _

"_I can try Hina-chan!" He grinned. Looking up at the sky with tear stained cheeks. The Hyuuga couldn't help but want to talk it out. Talk to anyone, even if it meant to a 4 year old. "A-alright then...you see Turu…" she began, "…auntie had loved a person for a while and that person already found love. I'm a bit heart broken about it but nonetheless I am happy for them. I just wonder sometimes…" she knitted her brows as she recalled the happy expressions on her old dearest friend. _

"_Wondered about what? Wondered about why you haven't found love yet?" He asked with a very cute, confused gaze. It was a bit straight forward but he was just a kid, which Hinata reminded herself about. He smiled though, "Y-yes. I just wondered about why I haven't found my knight and shining armor yet. I just feel so…so…" she sniffed a little. Turu grew worried. _

"_Ugly. Undesired. Unwanted." She muttered as she felt her heart being surrounded by dark clouds. "I've never felt so…unnecessary since the time of the Chuunin exams. Even then I felt a bit necessary since I had Byakugan, but now…"_

"_No! Never think that way auntie. You're necessary to us all. You're smart, you're pretty and above all you are inspiring!!!" Turu shouted as he clutched his hands into fist. Hinata was a bit shocked, "I know things are difficult but that gives you no right to bring yourself down! I promise you auntie, in this life time you will find your love!!!" Turu shot his fist in the air with a grin. _

_:End of Flash back:_

In the end Turu had magically convinced Hinata that love always comes around. Patience was the key. "Even though he was a bit younger he sure talks like a wise old man." She giggled softly.

"I'm not spending a night in this death hole so fuck off!" Hinata heard someone shout as she bumped into someone. The Hyuuga noticed it was none other than the bastard she hated for hurting her friend. "G-gomen Sasuke-kun…" She stared into obsidian eyes as those cold eyes stared back at her. Though out of nowhere, she felt shivers go down her spine…

:0000:

At the moment Sasuke couldn't help but continue to stare at those pearly white jewels. He felt a little jab of pain ache at his heart, which he desperately willed away. "G-gomen Sasuke-kun…" he heard her in an audible whisper. He eyed her up and down as if trying to find something specific. _'This girl…she looks…'_

"Uchiha-san please, you've just been sent flying and crashed into a wall. Please, let us check you up so we can make sure you're alright!" A redhead nurse interrupted Sasuke's thoughts. He turned his attention to the nurse, he was about to mutter out a few curses when the Hyuuga heiress spoke.

"Onegai Uchiha-san, please allow me to examine you if you have any injuries." His gazed trailed back to the one known as Hinata, smirking at thought. Before he had a chance to answer, he was dragged of by the beauty.

'_Thank you Hinata-hime, I swear I thought I was gonna die.' _The redheaded nurse though as she watched the couple, (no not like that), disappear into a room.

The pair was currently in a room where Sasuke sat on the bed, shirtless. Hinata palms trailed his bare skin, blushing like mad, and spotted a shade of purple where his rib cage was. "I think you may have broken a few ribs…" she spoke as she slowly started poking the injury with little pressure.

Sasuke winced a bit. Hinata noticed and apologized softly.

'_I can understand why Naruto wanted to stay with him. He's…really well built. NO! I can't think that way, he's evil, come on Hinata, don't let his…his…handsomeness get to you!'_ Hinata pleaded in her mind. She couldn't suppress a light shiver that coursed through her body whenever she felt soft, pale skin under her fingers.

"Okay Sasuke-kun, I'm going to heal you, you may feel a light jab of pain so please try to endure it." She said as she placed both her palms on Sasuke's side. All the raven haired man did was nod and relax. Emerald light was glowing out of Hinata's hand. _'Hmm…I wonder if Naruto did this to him.' _

"Hinata, is it?"

"Huh…oh, uh, y-yes."

"…"

"…"

"Thanks."

"Huh…for what?" Hinata asked in a confused state. Nobody ever thanked her for something so randomly so this was kind of a shocker to her. The man just stayed quiet and all of a sudden said thank you? What was up with that? Sasuke didn't reply, instead he locked his gaze with hers. The heiress blushed a dark shade of pink while emerald lit the room. Sasuke placed his hand over hers "You're…so…"

Hinata could hear her heart pumping in her hears. Slowly, Sasuke inched closer and closer to her own face. "U-Uchiha-san…" she felt her cheeks go warmer by the second. Sasuke, having interests as always, thought that Hinata was a well curved woman who's body demanded attention. Hinata slid her eyes shut as she felt hot breath tickle her lips.

Not a second too soon, a knock was heard in the room. _'Thank you kami-sama!' _ Hinata thought as Sasuke quickly retrieved to his original sitting position. "So sorry to interrupt but I had to see it for myself." A screeching voice spoke as the person revealed itself from the door.

Pink hair, abnormal forehead…

"I see you have no respect for people being treated for their wounds in privacy…"

The pink haired girl smiled.

"…Sakura."

"Oh Sasuke-kun! You've returned!!!" Sakura ran towards the raven haired man and latched her arms around his neck making Hinata halt the treatment. "I knew you'd come back, I just knew it! You came back…" she knitted her brows and made herself cry. "…you came back for me." She whispered in his ear.

Hinata stood back watching the scene. _'This is somewhat…pathetic…?' _She knew Sakura was a bad person to the bone. She tried to mess with Naruto's mental state after Sasuke left. She tried to poison Naruto, tried to drive him to his lowest till he can take no more. Hinata would have thought Sakura to be a nice person, if her ugly, snobby attitude didn't mess it up.

She recalled a day when Sakura overheard her talking to a pair of Kunoichi's in the street about Hinata having a big cleavage and how disgusting it was. The heiress felt bad after words and consulted with her friend Temari, who was visiting Konoha at that time, to help her hide her breasts. The sand woman eyed her confusingly.

"Why do you want to hide them? There's nothing wrong about them. Sakura is just secretly jealous that she's flat chested and not gifted with big boobs like you Hinata. Cheer up kid! Nothing to be ashamed about them." Hinata remembered as her friend comforted her.

"If you want to make hand seals in this life time, I suggest you dispatch your arms around me." Sasuke spoke like ice. He hated the fact that even after all these years, Sakura still held the clinginess for him and it annoyed him to the core.

"Sorry. Sasuke if you wanted someone to heal you, you should've come to me. I do a much better job at it then….then her." Sakura tilted her head towards the heiress. All Hinata could do was ignore it and sight. She started to finish wrapping the bandage around Sasuke's rib cage only to have her hands slapped away. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll finish the rest." The pink haired girl said as she winked. The Hyuuga knitted her brows, "Oh…uh…well, I'll leave you two alone then. I-I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do." She bowed and started towards the door.

"Hn. Please, I wouldn't let you touch me if you were the greatest healer in the world. Hinata, would you do me the honor of finishing me up?" Sasuke smirked as the heiress stopped in her tracks. Sasuke took his shirt and placed it back on its original place. "Come. Let me buy you some ice cream." Sasuke jumped off the bed and walked towards the Hyuuga. Sakura only stood in the same spot, mouth wide open.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" was all Hinata managed to get out before she was taken by the hand and was led away. "Sasuke, wait, mind if I tag along?" Sakura asked behind their tail. She was shocked that Sasuke had actually offered to buy Hinata some ice cream. Sasuke never did that unless he had a very good reason. She stopped in her trail when the pair did.

The raven haired man turned his head and glared at the pink haired Kunoichi. Without speaking out a phrase or word, Sakura got the Q. _'The infamous Uchiha glare…it really does work'_ Hinata giggled softly at the thought, though her problem now was that, if the younger Uchiha was serious about the frozen treat.

"I really meant what I said so stop thinking about it…"

"Wha—"

"…you'll get wrinkles."

Sasuke turned his head to get a look of the young woman's expression, only to work up a smirk. Hinata had her head bowed causing her bangs to hide her beautiful face. _'If I keep my face hidden, he won't see me blushing.'_ Poor Hinata....using her bangs to conceal her blush would've worked…

Too bad her ears weren't covered. Sasuke spotted the red ears and smiled.

'_This one will be interesting'_

:0000:

"TOBIIIIII"

"WHAAAAT"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO PURIIIIII!!!!?" Kyo walked down the hall into an open room. She glared at the figure lying down on the bed. The orange, masked man got up from his bed and asked, "I didn't do anything I swear!" Kyo continued to glare. "What the hell Tobi!" the smaller girl raised her arm and palm faced up. A small white mouse, or what used to be, stood there staring with black button eyes. His fur had been decorated with multi-colored paint.

"I swear Kyo; I didn't do it, honestly." He explained as he waved his arms around. "Uh huh…well Tobi if you want to get away with things, then I suggest you to not leave your signature on you 'art' work, see" the purple haired teen pointed towards her pet's back where a large orange swirl was painted on also known as Tobi's signature.

"Oh…uh…"

"Your gonna get it baka!!!"

Just then Kyo declared war and started running towards the older man to show him a piece of her mind. "Ya have to catch me first half pint!!!" Tobi scrambled and ran out the room and into the dark hall. "Get back here you imbecile!!!"

Later that evening, the whole Akatsuki heard crashes and thuds through out the entire cave. The organization had decided to stay incognito for everyone's safety. A peace treaty had been made with the leaf village while the others were not so on the peace side. Killing off a lot of people and feudal lords from different countries isn't exactly an easy thing to forgive, but hey, they were trying.

"Guy's c'mon! The last thing I need is a headache from you two!" A blue haired woman said as she had a firm grip on both Tobi and Kyo's collars. "Koni-chan! He started it first! I told him to stay away from Puri but he didn't!!!" Kyo whined as she struggled to free herself from her partner's grasp. "I'm sorry, it was just a joke! I didn't mean it!" The grown man said he waved his arms around. Konan let out a sight and let go of her team mates. "Listen you to, the leader is very pissed at the moment cause a meeting at the grass village went wrong and now he's trying to fix it. SO can you please stop fighting at the moment? The master is trying to make things good for everyone's sake."

"Hey Koni-chan, why can't you call the leader by his real name? Pein-sama…I know he's your brother and all but c'mon! Can't hurt to call him Oniisan every once in awhile right?" Kyo asked as she had her brow raised. Pein insisted on everyone calling him by his name, though every one had gotten use to calling him leader or master. "Well…I don't know...I just need to call him that because…I feel secure that way. Don't ask me how, it just does." The blue haired woman turned to leave only to be met face to face with her brother.

"So you mean to say, you will call me master or leader till the end of time?" Pein asked as he raised an orange brow. Konan looked around nervously. "Uh…well…you see, about that…" she trailed off as she glanced around for a way out "Um…hey look, Puri seems a little blue, why don't we take him to the nursery Kyo!" before Pein or Kyo can argue, Konan disappeared with the small girl.

Silence was left.

"Have I ever told you your sister is weird?" Tobi asked as he placed his arms behind his head. "Sometimes I wonder what happened to her…" The orange haired man sight as he continued his way towards the library.

_:Outside in the trees:_

"Yeah Daddy, and then when Iruka-sensei filled us up for a pop quiz on the substitute jutsu, I was able to do it on my first try!" The little boy laughed. "That's impressive, and what did you get?" The raven haired man asked as he lifted his son in the air, making believe he was flying. "I got an 'A'!"

"Wonderful! Someone deserves a visit from the tickle monster!" Itachi said as he placed his son on the bark of the tree, proceeding in tickling his son's sides. "Oh no! Not the tickle-hahaha!" Soft laughs filled the evening breeze as the little Uchiha laughed his brains out. When Itachi spotted small tears on the corner of his son's eyes, he stopped and waited for Turu to catch his breath. A few minutes past until Turu tackled his father, "It's revenge of the monster! He hungers for Uchiha Itachi's laughter!" Turu shouted as he tickled his father.

"No, not that, anything but that…" the raven haired man laughed as he felt his son's little fingers stroke his tickle spots.

Naruto stood at the entrance with 2 bottles of water at hand. The cave was linked with a tree, that the group later found out was hollow and contained a spiral stair case inside that led up to a fantastic view of the forest. Naruto's heart skipped as he watched the scene before him. It was _very_ rare to see Itachi laugh or smile. Only a few hand full of people got to see the fun, carefree side of Itachi, luckily Turu and Naruto himself were the one's to see it in privacy.

It was difficult for Itachi to be carefree and cheerful…it was difficult because if you were in a war at the age of seven, wouldn't you have a hard time returning to your old self?

Yes.

Itachi was forced into war at the age of seven. He experienced things that a seven year old should never see, and most of all feel. Killing someone was like a rush of mental and physical impulse. Your mind goes under a state of shock. Your body just freezes at the spot. Killing someone was a sin. Sometimes, just sometimes when the night is cool and fresh, Itachi cries his tears of rue. Naruto noticed this when he heard a small whimper escape Itachi's lips. _'He says he's alright, but I know my husband. He will never recover from his wounds. No amount of chakra can ever heal those deep wounds. All I can do is comfort him. For him I am willing to fall._' Just then Naruto was bought back from his thoughts as he heard a light shout.

"Mama! Look what daddy gave me!" The little boy held out his hand. "What?! Itachi, we talked about this!" Naruto grabbed the Kunai from the small hands and looked it over. Over the years Itachi had trained Turu under dangerous circumstances. What amazed Naruto was the fact that Turu found it fun and thrilling. The kunai was a light grey and was specially carved, it read: 'Hageshii' (strength of unwavering will)

"Naruto, I think he knows how to use one by now. And besides…" Itachi stood and walked towards his love. He grabbed the Kunai and smiled, "…the kid's happy about getting his first one." He smiled. A very light tint of pink decorated his cheeks. Naruto couldn't help but let his heart melt. Naruto thought about it for a moment before releasing a sigh and nodding, "Okay, but if my baby gets hurt or if I see any tears, then no love making for months!" Naruto said as he smirked.

Itachi widened his eyes a bit before regaining his composure again. "Fine…" For a moment Naruto believed he was imagining things. Why? He swore he saw Itachi pout.

"Turu honey, why don't you go inside, dinner will be served in a few minutes, why don't you go on ahead while I speak with your father for a bit." Naruto smiled as he ruffled his son's charcoal locks. Turu grinned, showing pearly whites…except for an extra space.

"Kay mom!" and with that, the small child left.

A small puddle of silence flooded the atmosphere. Before long Naruto smiled and hugged his husband. "Itachi…no matter what, you know I love you right?" He looked up to his lover's face and smiled. The older man kissed his forehead. "Itachi there's something you should be aware of." Naruto spoke as they separated form the hug. Looking into blue pools Itachi wondered what the latest news he was about to receive. Latching his arms on Itachi's left arm, Naruto snuggled into it and spoke softly.

"Itachi please, don't get mad when I tell you this," he paused and glanced at his lover, seeing his calm and stoic face. "Itachi…Sasuke returned to the village a few hours ago. He tried to seduce me while I was in the hospital. I kinda fainted when Turu and I were at the dumpling stand, you know our son and his dumplings, no big deal and when he did I punched him and walked away. Please don't stir any trouble." A few minutes passed and it irritated the blond.

Itachi's eyes were lid with anger.

'_That fool...' _The Uchiha thought.

"I didn't do anything Itachi I swear it! I'm over this whole Sasuke ordeal, at the very least I will _only_ offer him friendship and that's about it." Naruto cupped Itachi's face with small, warm hands and smiled, "Please say something."

"Why…why exactly did you faint when you saw my little brother?" Was the only thing Itachi can think of. Naruto blinked a couple of times before answering in complete confusion, "Because I never thought I was going to see him again. It was just too shocking was all…" Itachi didn't buy it however. An all too familiar jealousy feeling engulfed Itachi's heart.

Itachi grunted.

The blonde shinobi blinked and huffed, "Y-you don't believe me? May I ask what exactly is on your mind about all this?" Naruto blushed in embarrassment. "Somehow I think Sasuke wants more than friendship. Naruto, stay away from Sasuke." The older Nin overlooked into ocean pools. There was no way in hell was Itachi going to let his idiotic brother take Naruto away. _'I won't let it…'_

Naruto took a hold of Itachi's hands and kissed them. "Believe me when I say that I won't let him weasel his way into my pants. I know this whole thing is going to be troublesome enough but Itachi please! Please try and make things up with Sasuke. He's your one and only relative left. You're lucky enough to have one…" Naruto trailed off as his smile faltered a bit. Itachi smiled sadly and hugged his kitsune whispering sweet nothings.

Explaining how he was to prepare food for the family, Naruto kissed his beloved and left. Itachi stood there with his thoughts for company. _'I trust you and believe you Naruto, it's just HIM that I don't trust. I'm willing to patch things up with Sasuke, but I highly doubt he will listen, he's too ignorant.'_

Watching the sun sparkle through the clouds, Itachi thought back on how every night, Naruto cried his eyes out. All the screaming and shouting pained his heart. The blonde tried very hard to repress them, not wanting him to see him in such a weak state. But as the months went by, Naruto made a recovery, thanks to his friends in Konoha. Naruto also thanked Itachi, saying how he couldn't get through all this if it weren't for him and his comforting and philosophy. Then Naruto showed his affections towards Itachi by leaning up and kissing him shyly.

Magical was the only way he could describe his life with the blond. If he trusted his love then why did he have a bad feeling in his chest?

Itachi's heart felt as if it was being stung by bees.

Hs little brother had returned. Itachi was smart enough to figure out that he had returned for what he had left.

Naruto…

HIS Naruto…

"Will he leave me for him? Naruto can't possibly still hold feelings for that fool, not after all the crimes he committed, especially the one where he killed his own child. Will those feelings he felt so long ago return? Naruto…will you leave me and Turu behind after what we've been through after all these years?"

:0000:

Hinata felt the aura of awkwardness consume the atmosphere. Sasuke had taken her to the nearest ice cream shop and paid for both his and her frozen treat. They lost Sakura along the way, seeing as Sasuke looked back at her and glared for all she was worth, which surprisingly wasn't much.

Hinata licked her strawberry flavored treat, lost within her own thoughts. She failed to notice the older male staring at her. _'Hmm…this girl…she looks plenty weird for my taste's…'_ Sasuke mentally thought as he gazed into blank lilac eyes. _'I remember a few years back, that shy quiet type. Chasing after Naruto…well…not chasing exactly but around that area.' _

"Um…Sasuke-san…?" Hinata asked as she knitted her brows in worry. The Uchiha just looked away. Not knowing weather to continue or not, she went right ahead, "You only bought me ice cream so you can get away from Sakura-san right?" She smiled sadly. There was no way he actually wanted to buy her something willingly. Sasuke looked up at the sky wondering weather to be blunt and tell the truth, or make up something. _'If I lie, it'll come out harsh and from the looks of it, it looks like she'll cry…what to do…'_

"Well weather you did so it doesn't matter," the Hyuuga stood and popped the end of her cone into her mouth and chewed softly, "I thank you for the treat. Please excuse me now, I have to get home and train with my cousin." Without another word she made to leave only to be stopped by the Uchiha. Sasuke stood quickly and blocked Hinata's path, "Listen, don't tell anyone of what I did or I sweat I'll kill you. So you're right, I did this so I can escape Sakura." He didn't know why, but Sasuke meant for that to come out a little gentler. Instead it came out a bit rash. What surprised him was that she smiled and placed her palm in her chest, "Don't worry Sasuke-san. If anything, I'd probably do the same." And with that she left. Sasuke just watched as the beautiful heiress walked gracefully down the road.

"I did because you looked like you needed some cheering up too…" Sasuke mumbled. Sakura could be a real jerk. She spent half her time training which was great but only to take advantage of it. She trains under Tsunade but Sakura used that against other shinobi, to let everyone know that if she messed with her, she could easily use the Godaime as a threat or her own strength. "Humph…bet Hinata could easily kick her ass…"

Sasuke blinked. Okay, now he was thinking too randomly. He resumed eating his treat and walked towards the hotel he was staying at. He found out that Naruto was living there along with his husband. Tsunade had told him it was best for him to stay somewhere else until he talked to Naruto about this whole ordeal. It angered him that she informed him that it was trespassing if he used his own keys for his own house.

Sure Naruto lived there while he was away, but why exactly would it be trespassing if that damn house was his? It angered him further to know that someone other than an Uchiha lived with his Naruto. Sasuke was determined to find out who the husband was and why Naruto's brat looked exactly like the one person he hated the most.

:0000:

Turu laughed happily as he ran down the road chasing a firefly. The little hands cough one and he opened his hands slightly to see the shining green light within. "I shall call you light, because you light up things a lot." Turu laughed at his own silliness.

The Uchiha family decided to leave the Akatsuki after dinner, seeing as Turu had class to attend in the morning. If they didn't leave then there was no way they were going to be able to bring their son back. Turu was born in the Akatsuki base, seeing that at the time Naruto and Itachi were still missing Nin's. The small boy loved the organization. He connected with the people in it and loved them with every fiber of his body. Even though there were times when everyone just wanted to strangle him for causing mischief, they all loved the boy as well.

"I'm just saying, teaching Turu _that _jutsu won't cause him any harm. You tried to master it when you were what? Twelve?" Itachi said as he watched his son play around with the bugs. "That was completely different! I needed to master it, other wise how could I defend myself when you guy's were after me?" Naruto huffed. "We said we would return in two years." Naruto tried to come up with something to back him up but failed. "Whatever!"

Itachi just smirked in victory. "I want him to learn as much as he can, and I know he enjoys learning these things but…" Naruto lowered his head. _'I don't want him to turn out like Sasuke'_

As if reading his mind Itachi placed a reassuring hand on his lover's shoulder, "He won't become an avenger. Yes he will strive for power in order to protect his family, but Turu has a pure heart. He won't let greed engulf him with its fingers. He will always remember that power can also harm those he swore to protect. He knows that there's a boundary. If he does become like him, which I doubt," Itachi looked down at his love's face, "I will bring him back to us."

Naruto felt his vision go blurry. It was amazing how this man was so responsible, so brave! He will go far by any means necessary to protect anything or everything of his. "Arigatou, Ita-koi!" Naruto blurted as he leaned forward in tip toes to kiss his husband. Itachi welcomed it.

"_Hehee! Ne tousan, why do you always make mom want to kiss you...? I like how you say stuff to mom to make him feel better, but it always ends up with mom screaming and you saying the f-word a lot. But then again, you guy's are crazy for each other so it's okay.' _Turu smiled as he watched his parents smooch. _'I like to know that my parent's will never stop loving each other…' _

Unaware to the family, a hooded figure watched from afar. He smirked as he drew up a card and read its contents. "Name: Uchiha Turu. Age: Six, Ninja Rank: Genin. Well now this is interesting…says here that you have a kekkei genkai, which is the sharingan. Well then, Turu, it seems you have caught my attention. Indeed I will report this. I'm sure my master will be pleased to know about you…"

With that, the stranger left but what he did not know was that the small child noticed his presence. "Hmm, I'm so sure who that is but I'm sure father would like to know about this, don't you think Kyuu-chan?" Turu asked as a he lifted his small palm up. A ball of red chakra appeared forming two elegant red eyes. _**'Yes Turu, your mother and father would love to hear about this'**_

Turu smiled and thought it was best to inform his parents about the issue once they were home. "I hope he won't be a trouble in the future…"

:0000:

A/N: well then here's chapter 9 and hope u guys like! Nikko decided to take a vacation without permission! -_- any who, please bear with me! When turu was born, a small piece of kyuubi was transferred to turu as well! This will unravel through out the story!

SasuHina is my new hetero pairing apparently…

Uh…yeah that's about it, I won't bother to explain my lateness cause I know you guy's don't care :P

Anyone guess who's the mystery man? C:

**On the next chapter of: The Ways of Love**

"_My lord, I know he doesn't seem powerful but his parent's are Uchiha Itachi and Uzumaki Naruto. If we take this boy we can teach him many things, just like his uncle! And within a few months, you will be able to do the jutsu and regain a new body, a powerful one at that." The silver haired ninja ranted as he smirked. _

_His master was alive and recovering, the Uchiha boy would serve his master good, seeing as he's as powerful as Itachi when he was seven._

"_Kabuto…bring me that brat…" hissed the pale man. "I shall get my revenge through Sasuke's nephew…"_


End file.
